The Narcissist Goes To School
by Midnightrose613
Summary: When Naru returns to Japan, he expects everything to go his way. But what happens when Mai refuses to rejoin SPR? What will Naru do when he takes a case that requires Mai's help the most? And what's this about Naru enrolling in Mai's school?
1. The Return of The Narcissist

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**(A/N: Hey so this is my new GH fanfic. Some of you may know me from my other GH fanfic I am currently writing, The Matchmakers. If you haven't read it you should go check that out)**

**And with that being said, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Tic…<em>

_Tic…_

_Tic…_

Taniyama Mai stared at the clock from her 6th period desk and counted the 'tics'. _' Only thirty-eight more.' _Mai thought. She was bored to the bone and couldn't wait until school was over. It was like when she worked at SPR- no, she quickly pushed that thought to the back of her head. She refused to think about _that. _That which _he _created. _He _who she will never forgive.

Mai turned her attention to the teacher to distract herself. "Now, I want you all to begin thinking about what colleges and universities you are going to apply to. Getting accepted is much more difficult these days and-" The teacher was interrupted by the bell.

Everyone began to pack their things, except for Mai who was already packed due to her eagerness. "Alight, I suppose that is it for today, but try to complete your handout tonight!" The teacher excused the class.

Mai hopped off her seat, dashed out of the classroom, and sped through the halls. She smiled when the natural light of the sun greeted her as she stepped outside. Mai made her way off campus and across the street to a once condemned place. A place in which everything started for Mai. The old school house. Though, technically it wasn't a school house anymore. After the school house collapsed, the lot was cleared and because the ground is unstable nothing new has been built on in it. Now it is nothing more than an empty lot save a few weeds.

Parked next to that lot was a dull red car. Inside that car, sat two very worried people. "Are you sure we should tell her?" The monk asked.

"We are going to have to. After all, he did ask _everyone _to come back." Replied the miko.

"But think about how she's gonna take it!" Takigawa Houshou said thoughtfully.

Matsuzaki Ayako sighed. "I guess you're right. I mean she just got over him and all, so maybe we should just tell him no and not even ask her at all…"

"That's probably for the best…" Houshou sighed as well.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Mai poked her head in through the open window.

"AHHH!" The two adults screamed suddenly realizing they weren't alone.

"Jeez, Mai! Don't sneak up on us like that!" Ayako scolded.

Mai scrunched her eyebrows as she noticed how unusually tense they were. Yet she apologized, "Sorry…" She said as she hopped into the back seat.

As she buckled her seatbelt Houshou adjusted the car mirrors. When he was done, he looked at Mai through the front mirror. "So uh…how much did you hear?" He scratched his nose.

"If I had heard what you were saying, I wouldn't have asked what you two were talking about." Mai said truthfully. Then Mai's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Why? Are you two hiding something?"

"NO!" They nearly shouted in unison.

Mai clamped her mouth shut beginning to fear the tense atmosphere they've created. Houshou started the engine and pulled away from the curb. The ride was unusually quiet. Ever since the miko and monk started dating a few weeks ago, Mai was used to being left in the dark about things. However, Mai knew whatever they were hiding wasn't normal, but she knew they weren't going to tell her. At least anytime soon.

It wasn't long before the little red car pulled up to Mai's apartment building. Mai got out, slamming the car door behind her. "Thanks, Bou-san! Ayako!"

"No problem. See ya later, kid!" Houshou said and with that they were gone.

Mai ran up the stairs to her apartment. Once inside, Mai tossed her backpack on the small rectangular kitchen table. She unzipped her backpack and pulled out her homework for the night. It was a habit of Mai's to do her homework first thing, so she didn't have to worry about it later.

About two hours passed when Mai finally made it to her 6th period homework. She was already exhausted. Luckily, all she had to is fill out a handout about college. This handout's main purpose was to let her teachers know what she plans to do after high school so they can help her prepare for it.

For Mai, it was hard to believe that this fall she would be going to college. Time has certainly flown by since she was sixteen.

Mai placed the dull orange handout in front of her and began to fill it out. First, it asked for her name. _Taniyama Mai_ She wrote. Then it asked for her student number, she filled that in as well. Mai continued to fill out the handout writing about her hobbies, skills etc. until she came across this: '_**Past Occupations:'**_, it read.

Not wanting to think about it, Mai moved on the next one and said, "I'll skip that one for now."

However, the next and last one wasn't any better. _**'Occupation of Choice:' **_it read.

Mai's mind went completely blank. She had no idea what to write. She knew what college she wanted to go to, but after that it was a big blank. She didn't know what classes she wanted to take, let alone what she was going to do after she graduates from college. It shocked her to just only realize she had no clue about what she wanted to do for a living. She tried her best to think of something to write, but nothing came to mind.

Mai groaned. "I guess I'll finish that later." She mumbled to herself. She had some soul searching to do. Mai decided to call it a night, so she ate, showered, and went to bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning started off like any other. Mai's alarm went off at 6:00 a.m., but she didn't get up until 6:30 a.m. After that, She got dressed, had breakfast and was out the door by 7: 20 am.<p>

Mai walked casually down the street towards her school. Occasionally either Houshou or Ayako would give her a ride to or from school. However, Mai actually prefers walking to and from school, especially this time of year. The Sakura trees were in bloom and the air was nice and fresh. It seemed like the perfect day to Mai. Oh, but how soon that would change!

Once at school, Mai made her way to her first class. She sat down at her regular seat just as the bell rang. The teacher began his lecture. Mai listened and took notes like any good student would.

However, twenty minutes into class, a voice spoke through the school's intercom. "Taniyama Mai, please report to the principal's office immediately."

"Ooooh!" Mai's classmates snickered suspecting she was in trouble.

"Quiet!" The teacher hushed. "Go on, Taniyama-san. You can leave your stuff here."

Mai nodded, stood, and left the classroom. Walking down the halls, Mai wondered for what reason was she being called to the principal's office. Her grades were more than fine, and as far as she knew, she hasn't done anything wrong. So…then what?

* * *

><p>"Now, I am still hesitant to believe that the school is in fact haunted. However, the students are reporting more and more of their '<em>sightings<em>' and even the teachers and other faculty members are becoming uneasy." The principal, Nakamura Aoi, told the almost resurrected SPR.

Hara Masako, a medium, sat on the green plush sofa across from the principal's desk. John Brown, an Australian priest, sat next to her. To their left, Ayako sat on the sofa's arm and Houshou stood beside her. Both very fearful as what is about to happen. Lin Koujo, an onmyouji, stood at the opposite end of room. Last but certainly not least, Oliver Davis, a renowned ghost hunter, stood in the center of the room in front of the principal's desk.

"What I am trying to say is…" The principal began speak again. '_**The school must have change principals since I was last here.' **_Oliver mentally noted. He did not like the new one. "I personally don't believe the school is haunted. The only reason I am hiring you and your team is because one of the school's best students used to work for you."

'_**One of the school's best students?**_**' **Oliver repeated to himself. _**'Who is he talking about?' **_His eyes narrowed. It couldn't have been Mai, he knew Mai wasn't one to do well in school. But then who else could it be?

_Knock…Knock…_

"Ah, here she is now." The principal said. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Oliver's former assistant. _**'Mai.' **_He nearly breathed. She didn't look the same as he remembered. Her light brown hair now went slightly past her shoulders. She might have grown and inch or two and has defiantly grown into her figure. She had a lot more curves and bust than before. In Oliver's opinion, time has done her well.

"Nakamura-sensei, is there something…" Mai's smile faded as she spotted the blue eyed narcissist. Her heart seemed to shatter into a thousand pieces.

Oliver turned to face her. "Hello, Mai."

Mai stood there frozen. She couldn't take this, so she did the only thing she could, run. She bolted out of the office as fast as she could. "Mai!" Ayako and Houshou shout after her.

* * *

><p>Mai found herself in the middle of the concrete courtyard. It was mainly used as an outside eating area. Even after she stopped running, she couldn't seem to stop panting-no, it more like hyperventilating. She sat down on a bench trying to calm herself. She couldn't believe this was happening!<p>

"There you are, Mai." A voice said.

Mai looked up. "Masako!" She said relived.

"Are you alright?" Masako sat down beside her in her traditional Japanese kimono.

"I guess, it's just- I can't believe this! I mean, what is he doing here!" Mai exclaimed as tears threatened to fall.

Masako lightly patted her back, trying to comfort Mai. To those who haven't seen these two in a long time, might think their behavior towards each other is odd. After all, they were love rivals. However, when Oliver left for England, Masako realized that she didn't truly love Oliver and the one who did was Mai. Since then the two bonded and even became close friends. Even more surprising, Masako has developed a crush for John, but the only one she has told was Mai.

Masako looked at her friend with a curious thought. "But, did Bou-san and Ayako not tell you he was coming back?"

Mai looked at Masako. "Huh? You mean they knew!"

Masako nodded.

Anger sparked in Mai. "Oh, when I get my hands on them-!"

Someone cleared their throat. The two girls turned their heads to see the one and only Oliver Davis. "Hara-san, I'd like to speak Mai. Alone."

Masako glared at Oliver. She actually glared at him. Oliver was shocked to say the least. For as long as Oliver remember Masako had always had a crush on him. She would even go out of her way to show him that. Honestly, Oliver was almost frightened that she was acting the exact opposite of that. However, he was glad she wasn't crushing over him like before. Now it is just one last thing he has to deal with.

Despite her glare, Masako stood and walked past Oliver to the principal's office. All the while, Mai's puppy-dog eyes begged her not to go. Now Mai sat, refusing to look at the man before her. "Mai." He said but she still didn't look at him. Oliver inwardly sighed. "It is common courtesy to look at people when they are trying to speak to you. Mai."

Mai scoffed. "Is that why you're here? To lecture me on my manners?" Mai abruptly turned her head to look at him and it took all her strength to do so. "Why are you here anyway?"

Oliver smirked, now satisfied. "I want to reopen SPR and that also means getting my troublesome assistant back." He stated simply.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Mai retorted almost snippily.

This was yet another thing that shocked Oliver. He truly believed Mai would come running back to him and SPR as soon as she could. That was the main reason why he didn't believe the monk and the miko when they told him she didn't want to come back. "Listen Mai, SPR's current case needs you specifically-"

"Well, I'm sorry, _Davis-san._" Mai refused to call him 'Naru'. That name held too much unwanted memories for her. "But my answer still is 'no'."

Oliver shifted his gaze for a moment to see if anyone had heard her. "I would prefer you to not use that name in public."

"Fine then, Shibuya-san!" Mai stood and crossed her arms.

'_**I would prefer you not to use that name either' **_Oliver thought. He didn't like being called anything other than 'Naru' at least by Mai. But fine if she wanted to play games… "No need to yell, _Taniyama-san_." He smirked.

Mai was a bit baffled by this. She was never not called 'Mai' by him and truth be told, she didn't like being called 'Taniyama-san' by him. "I wasn't yelling_._" Mai said just as the bell rang. "Look, I got to go back to class. Goodbye, _Shibuya-san._" She said and walked off.

Oliver felt sick to his stomach. He didn't expect their 'reunion' to go so badly, let alone his attempt to get Mai to rejoin SPR. Naru's eyes narrowed as he realized what he now must do. It seems like he will have to go with plan B.

* * *

><p>"I just can't believe him! He even pulled me out of class to talk! Has he no respect! It should be more than obvious I don't want to see him!" Mai continued her rant about this morning events, though it was a good ten hours later. She paced up and down her living room.<p>

"I know." Ayako said trying to calm her. She grabbed Mai's shoulders to hold her still. Ayako looked her in the eyes. "I also knew this was how you were going to react. That's why we told him you said you didn't want to rejoin. But you know Naru, he can sniff out a lie just as well as Bou-san, here, can sniff out a ramen stand from ten blocks away." Ayako pointed behind her at the monk lounging on the couch watching TV.

"Huh? What?" Houshou turned his head when he heard himself being mentioned.

"I know. Thanks for that though." Mai in an almost depressed tone.

"But look at the bright side, you don't have to see him again." Ayako said.

Mai smiled. "You're right. I don't have to see him ever again."

It was the next day, and Mai was already twenty minutes into her fist class. The teacher had assigned the class to self-study. Mai was in the middle of jotting down notes from her text book when she heard a knock at the classroom door. She looked up to see the teacher get up from his desk and go to the door. He opened it and peeked his head to talk to whoever was outside. The teacher then turned to face the class. "Attention class, it appears we have a new student." Then a boy with jet-black hair and icy blue eyes walked in. "Say hello to your new classmate, Shibuya Kazuya."

Mai stared wide-eyed.

"Eh!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So I hope I didn't make Mai or Naru too OC…Anyway what did you all think?)**

**I guess the only thing left to say is…**

**Please REVIEW and all that jazz!**


	2. The Deal

**THANKYOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! And all that jazz!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

><p>Mai stared in shock. She couldn't believe what was happening. What was Oliver doing at her school again? More importantly, why was he wearing the school uniform! He couldn't be really attending her school, could he?<p>

"Now, where should I put you…" The teacher said to Oliver while scanning the room for an empty seat.

Still wide-eyed, Mai stared at Oliver. However, he paid her no mind and simply sent a smirk in her direction, then continued to ignore her. Mai couldn't take it. She wanted answers and she wanted answers now.

Without thinking, Mai abruptly stood up and slammed her hands down on her desk. "S-s-shibuya-san!" The entire class looked at Mai.

"Ah, yes. Thank you Taniyama-san for reminding me." The teacher said then turned to Oliver. "Shibuya-san, there is an open seat right next to Taniyama-san there."

"I can see that." Oliver said flatly and made his way over to his seat and sat down.

"Huh?" Mai said flustered. "That's not what I meant-!"

"Take a seat, Taniyama-san." The teacher said in a warning tone and the rest of the class laughed thinking Mai was already head over heels for the transfer student. Which, to them,wasn't surprising considering Oliver's looks.

Mai sighed and plopped down in her seat. She would have to ask Oliver later. Class continued on, but Mai's eyes were glued to Oliver. It's not her fault though. Not only did she have a lot of questions she needed to ask him, but, also, this was the first time she'd seen him wear anything than black. However, his uniform wasn't anything special. The boys' uniform consisted of an off-white collared shirt, a red tie, a dark blue jacket and slacks.

'_He looks good in anything though.' _Mai thought, but quickly shook that thought from her head. _'What am I thinking? I am over him, remember!' _She reminded herself.

Soon, the bell rang and the teacher excused everyone from class. Mai's eyes locked on Oliver, ready to pounce him to get her answers. Mai only looked away for a second to grab her things, only to look back to find Oliver already gone.

Mai dashed out of the room and into the hall. She whipped her head in each direction trying to find Oliver in the crowd of other students. Finally from the corner of her left eye, she spotted him. Mai dashed through crowd after him. However, she could not catch up. _'Damn! Why does he have to walk so fast?' _Mai thought while squeezing past a group of students. "Shibuya-san!" Mai called hoping he would stop. He didn't. "Shibuya-san!" Mai shouted again and quickened her pace.

Oliver, who had heard calling, ignored Mai. He had no time for her questions, which he was sure she had. But unfortunately for him, Mai had caught up and grabbed his arm enabling him from moving any further. "Shibuya-san!" Mai said again demanding his attention.

"What do you want, Taniyama-san?" Oliver said with slight venom in his voice, still unpleased with how Mai addressed him.

Mai just about blew her top. "_What! _What do you mean _what_! You know what! I know you wanted me back on the team, but geez! Don't you think enrolling in my school is a little much-!"

"Don't misunderstand." Oliver interrupted. "I am not here to get you to rejoin SPR."

"Huh?" Mai said suddenly confused. "If you're not here because of that then why…" They were now the only ones in the hallway.

"If you must know, I enrolled here because of the current case-" Oliver was cut off.

"A case?" Mai repeated.

"Yes, a case. That's what I just said, or didn't hear me, Taniyama-san?" Oliver smirked while Mai glared. Oliver continued, "A couple days ago, your principal contacted me asking for help here at the school. Apparently, there have been a lot of strange happenings here, especially during the school hours. That is why I needed your help with this case, but since you refused to cooperate, I had no choice but to enroll here myself."

"The school is haunted?" Mai said while scratching her chin.

Oliver smirked again, "For a student here, let alone someone with potential medium powers, you should already know this."

Despite his rudeness, Oliver was right, she should know this. If not from her clairvoyance, at least from the rumors around school. But she couldn't remember anyone mentioning anything about ghosts. Though lately, the students had been acting weird. Sometimes when Mai entered a room, or passed a group of students, their conversion would suddenly stop once she was noticed. Mai suddenly realized that they were talking about the ghost. But for what reason would they hide it from her? Then it occurred to her, perhaps Keiko and Michiru had told everyone not to mention it in front of her, knowing full well how her old career and the supernatural was touchy subject for her. And considering their popularity, it was definitely possible.

The second period bell rang bringing Mai out her thoughts. "Now if you'd excuse me," Oliver said. "I'm late for class." And with that he was gone. Leaving Mai to the realization, that, she too, was late for class.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Mai groaned as she ran full speed to her next class.

* * *

><p>"Not only he show up after an <em>entire year <em>expecting me to work for him again, he shows up in class! Then makes me feel stupid saying, '_I'm not here for you.'_!" Mai ranted, doing her best Oliver impression. Mai slumped over the picnic table. "He's been in every one of my classes so far too…This is the worst Friday ever!"Mai told her two friends, Keiko and Michiru. It was lunchtime and Oliver was out of sight. Mai sighed, "Speaking of him, have you guys been hiding something from me?" She turned her attention to her two friends eyeing them suspiciously.

They laughed nervously, knowing full well they've been found out. "Sorry, Mai. We meant well." Michiru said sheepishly. "It's just we know what you've been going through the past year and we didn't want to bring up bad memories for you."

Keiko and Michiru knew all about SPR and all the cases Mai went on. They even knew about how Mai confessed to Oliver and how he denied her and left Japan. Though, they didn't know about Oliver's true identity.

"Thanks for worrying about me, but there is no need. I'm fine, I promise." Mai smiled trying to reassure her friends and partially herself.

Suddenly, screams rang out from the other side of the courtyard. "Oh no…" Keiko said, fear evident on her face.

Mai sprang up from where she was sitting and ran to where the screams originated. It was a habit a habit of hers. Back when she worked for SPR, she always ran to help the person who screamed. Even after all this time, that habit had not been broken.

"Mai, wait! It's dangerous!" Keiko yelled as she and Michiru chased after Mai.

Soon, they arrived at the scene. Picnic table had be shoved aside, bentos and their contents were scattered on all over the ground. A couple students sat on the ground with their backs pressed against the outside of the classroom wall frozen with terror.

Mai ran to them and knelt down. "Are you guys alight?" No one answered. Instead one of the boys, shakily raised a finger, pointing at something behind Mai.

"Mai!" Michiru shouted.

"Behind you!" Keiko warned.

"Huh?" Mai quietly said as she turned her head a silhouette of a woman floating towards her. The woman's eyes were outshot and blood trickled down her face adding to her terrifying presence.

Mai's eyes narrowed. This couldn't be good. Then suddenly the ghost woman stopped. She tilted her head at Mai in a curious and almost innocent way. _'Maybe,' _Mai thought, _'Maybe she isn't bad. _

Gathering all the courage she could, Mai spoke, "Hello, my name's Mai. What's yours?"

The ghost woman lowered her head and gave a whimper which seemed to be out of shyness.

Mai smiled. "It's okay. Come here." Still kneeling, Mai outstretched her left arm towards the ghost woman, not realizing she was letting her guard down. And that was exactly what the ghost woman wanted.

In an instant the ghost woman whipped her head up with a wicked smile and charged head first at Mai. Keiko and Michiru's shrieks of warning could be heard along with the ghost woman's howling. Mai, having barely any time to react, turned away and shielding herself with he left arm. Out of reflex her scrunched closed awaiting to get slashed or hit or receive some form of pain, but nothing happened. Everything became quiet, as if time had stopped.

_Silence._

After a moment, Mai slowly looked up to see a familiar figure standing over her. With his back to her, and gaze locked on the ghost woman, Oliver spoke through his teeth. "Don't move a muscle." He told not just Mai but everyone else there as well.

A minute passed and Oliver still continued to glare at the ghost woman. This reminded Mai of the time Oliver and her fell down a manhole and how Oliver had somewhat of a staring contest with the ghost the came after them. Though, this time it might not end so well for them.

Luckily for them, footsteps were suddenly heard running towards them. Not liking the fact that they had company, the ghost woman vanished. Mai and Oliver turned around to see a few teachers and the principal arriving at the scene.

The principal looked around in disbelief while the teachers gasped. "What…what happened here!"

* * *

><p>Mai sighed as the school nurse looked over her. "I'm fine, really." Mai insisted. "You should really being checking over everyone else." Mai, Keiko, Michiru and all the other students involved in the recent supernatural phenomenon-aside from Oliver- were being looked over by the school nurse in the nurses office. Though none of them were physically hurt, they were just shaken up. Except for Mai of course, who was far more used to it then she liked.<p>

The nurse moved on from Mai and began to inspect another student. Mai turned to Keiko and Michiru, who sat side by side on one of the beds. They still looked a bit frightened. Mai thought for a moment. "Neither of you guys were able to eat any of your lunches; do you want me to go buy you two something to drink? It'll be my treat."

"Are you sure?" Michiru asked worried, not sure if Mai should go alone.

Mai smiled, understanding what Michiru meant. "Don't worry, lunch isn't over just yet so I am sure that there will be others out in the hall."

"Okay…thanks Mai." Michiru said still sounding uneasy.

Mai casually walked out of the nurse's office and into the hall. She was right, there were still a couple people in the hall. She walked over to the vending machine. Thinking about what she should get Keiko and Michiru, Mai heard a door open and close behind her.

Mai turned around to see Oliver just coming out of the principal's office. Mai was the first to speak, "Well?"

"Taniyama-san, you need to learn to be more specific, otherwise-" Oliver started.

"I'm talking about the ghost! Why did she attack those students?" Mai explained.

Oliver smirked. "For someone who refused to take part in this case, you sure ask a lot of questions about it. And because you no longer work for me, I have no obligation to tell you anything. With that being said, good day Taniyama-san." Oliver replied not only because he likes to mess with her, but also because he was quite sure himself. He turned and began to walk away.

"Fine, I'll work for you again!" Mai shouted quickly, but then froze. Completely shocked about the words that came out of her mouth.

Even Oliver was a bit shocked, of course he didn't show it. He turned around to face her. "What did you just say?"

Mai replaced her shock with determination. "You heard me." She said despite knowing that she will regret it. She marched over to Oliver. "I'll help you out, but just for this case!" She corrected. She had no intention of working for him full time again.

Oliver continued to smirk and crossed his arms. "Oh? Why the sudden change of heart?" He questioned.

"Don't get me wrong!" Mai said. "I just want to make the school safe again." That was the truth.

"Well then, if you are willing to go that far, how about we make a deal?" Oliver proposed.

Mai looked at Oliver curiously. "Like what?"

"You'll come back working for me and rejoin SPR, just for this case. That also includes working at the office. You'll be paid for your time of course. Do we have a deal." He said and extended his hand.

Mai thought it over. She didn't really want to work for Oliver gain. Though she could use the money. And she really wanted the school to be safe again. With a decision made, she grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I know not much happened in this chapter, but then again the main point of this chapter was to get Mai working for SPR again…so….a lot more will be happening in the next chapter though. **

**What do you think? Was it what you expected? Was it boring? Both?**

**Also Ch.9 of my other fanfiction, The Matchmakers, should be up in a couple days.)**

**Well thanks for reading!**

**And please REVIEW and all that good stuff!**


	3. Back To a First Name Basis

**THANKYOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! And all that good stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

><p>It was 7:55 a.m. on a Saturday morning in the Shibuya District of Tokyo, Japan. Our favorite narcissist sat in his desk at the newly resurrected SPR office. It was only five minutes until the SPR office was open for business for the first time in an entire year.<p>

Oliver sat at his desk highlighting some things on a printed sheet of paper, when he heard the main office to open and then close. _'__**Looks like Lin is here.**_' Oliver thought to himself.

Without taking his eyes of the paper, he slowly stood, picking up the paper. He walked to his office door. As he opened the door, he looked over the paper one last time making sure he didn't forget anything. "**Lin, I found some sources you could-** Ma-Taniyama-san!" Oliver almost addressed Mai with her first name out of shock, but quickly covered it up.

Mai, who had just finished hanging up her coat on the coat rack by the door, glared. "What?" She snapped. She was, by no means, in a good mood. Not only was it still relatively early in the morning, she was working for Oliver once again. Someone who she promised herself to never interact with-let alone work for-again. So much for that promise.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver questioned still slightly wide-eyed from shock. He couldn't believe this, it wasn't even 8 o'clock yet! He honestly couldn't remember a time when Mai actually came to work on time, let alone early!

"What do you mean 'what are you doing here'? Obviously I'm here to work or is that not what we agreed, _Shibuya-san_?" Mai hissed.

Oliver admitted to himself that his previous inquiry was rather stupid, but he would never let anyone know that. So he covered it up with his narcissistic attitude. He crossed his arms, "Good. I was just checking considering you history of forgetting the most simplest of tasks. Now get to work!" He glared at her, but before Mai could even think of a reply, Oliver barked orders at her. "Those boxes over there need to be unpacked. Despite your forgetfulness, I am sure you remember where everything goes." He said considering how much time she used to spend at the office. "Also, a couple of those boxes have Lin's name on it- just put those in his office."

Mai huffed, looking like she wanted to retort, but her judgment got the better of her. So she marched towards the boxes muttering things like "Stupid jerk!" to herself.

Oliver looked over at the pile of boxes. He couldn't remember having _that _much stuff in the office. Though, all those boxes contained files, books, office supplies, and other necessities. All the furniture was already set up like how it was a year ago.

Oliver then heard a soft jingling of the bell that hung on the main door. He looked to see Lin opening the door and closing it behind him. When Lin saw Mai, he gave a confused expression.

Lin looked at Mai, who walked past the two carrying a box into Lin's office. Lin lifted his arm and pulled back his sleeve to look at his watch. Once again he looked at Mai and then back to his watch. Then at Oliver. "**Is my watch wrong?**" Lin asked still confused.

Oliver understood his confusion. "**Actually, no.**" After all, neither of them remembered Mai being _this _responsible. Oliver was somewhat pleased with this change. The two of them looked at Mai with recognition.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, Oliver sat in his desk once again. He was looking over the chemistry text book he had received the day before. Though he had no interest in it, he had nothing better to do. The current cased had only just started and because of that there wasn't much to do concerning it. He had even unpacked his office already.<p>

He sighed as he closed the book and set it down on his desk. '_**I wonder if Mai is done unpacking everything yet…**_' Oliver thought.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Oliver said as his eyes flickered to the door. Oliver felt slightly disappointed when he saw Lin enter his office and close the door behind him. Lin walked up to Oliver's desk. "**Here's what I've found so far on one of the sources you gave me.**" He said he handed Oliver a small packet of papers.

"**Good, I'll look over them.**" Oliver said as he flipped through the pages.

Lin was about turn and leave, but then he saw the chemistry textbook. This reminded him of something.

Oliver looked up as he noticed Lin was not leaving. "**Is there something else you want?**" Oliver said impatiently.

Lin smirked. "**I heard from Taniyama that you managed to get into all of her classes.**"

"**And?**" Oliver glared not liking where this was going.

Lin was unfazed by Oliver's glares, just like always, and continued to smirk. "**Most would call that stalking, you know?**"

Oliver's glare hardened. "**It's for her own protection.**" He said venomously "**Don't you** **have some more research to do!**"

Lin smirked but left, pleased with Oliver's almost defensive reaction.

* * *

><p>'<em>It's over, it's finally over!<em>' Mai thought as she ran through the streets towards her apartment complex. It was late afternoon and Oliver had just released her for the day. It was good timing too. If Oliver hadn't released her then, she would have just about blown her top. Not only did she have to unpack the seemingly endless pile of boxes for hours, but Oliver's constant demands for tea were pushing her over the edge. She did her best to remain civil through it all. Mai had to keep reminding herself that working for Oliver again was only temporary. Mai was just glad she didn't have to work Sunday.

Once Mai was inside her apartment, she kicked off her shoes and plopped down on the couch. She spent the rest of her day relaxing. Soon though, night came so she ate, showered and went to bed. Sunday came and it mostly consisted of homework and cleaning her apartment and was over too soon for Mai's taste.

* * *

><p>The bright morning sun cast over Mai as she made her on campus. She was in a much more cheery mood compared to the last time she was on campus. After all, Oliver would not be attending her school any longer-at least that is what she assumed. Oliver had said he enrolled in her school only because she wouldn't help out in the case and implied that he needed help from someone who attended the school (which Mai was still unclear about). Now that Mai was helping, he no longer needed to attend her school…..right?<p>

If that was so, then why did Mai see a familiar raven haired boy in the crowd of students! Mai ran after the raven haired boy and confronted him. "Shibuya-san!"

Oliver sighed and turned to face her. "Yes, Taniyama-san?"

"Why are you here? I've agreed to help you so-!" Mai said demanding to know.

"It was never in our agreement that I no longer attend your school. Even if I did, do you really believe you can handle all the activity yourself during school hours?" Oliver questioned.

For the first time in a long time, Mai was speechless. She couldn't come up with a single thing to retort back at Oliver, because-though she hated to admit it- he had a point.

Oliver took the prolonged silence as his answer. "Exactly." He smirked and walked away.

Mai stood there slightly stunned. She was barely able to put up with him on Saturday, so how was she going to put up with him an entire school week after school week? Who knew when this case was going to end?

So she ignored him. She ignored him in every one of her classes. She ignored him as they past each other in the halls. She ignored him just like he ignored her and at times she had even forgotten he was there.

* * *

><p><em>Mai slowly opened her eyes only to see darkness. Mai looked around to find herself standing in the midst of a black nothingness. The darkness seemed to go on forever.<em>

_For a small moment, Mai was confused. The last thing she remembered was sitting in her sixth period class. So how did she get here? Wherever this was! Then it occurred to her. "This must be one of those dreams…" She said to herself. "I haven't had one of these dreams since…"Mai's voice faded as unwanted memories began to fill her mind._

"_Mai." A voice said seemingly coming from nowhere._

_Mai turned around to see the man in whom Oliver believed she loved. "Gene?" Mai ran up to him. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you pass o-"_

"_There isn't time for questions!" Eugene interrupted her. "I'll explain everything later! Now, watch!" Eugene said hurriedly and pointed to the images that started to form._

_Mai watched closely. At first the images were nothing but a mixture of colors. Slowly the colors formed blurred shapes and lines. The shapes and lines began to appear more focused. It took a moment for Mai to recognize the scene. "That's the school's courtyard!" Mai exclaimed in realization._

"_Mm-hmm." Eugene nodded in response._

_The scene was now completely clear. The courtyard was completely free of students, save one. "Hey, that's…" Mai began to say as she recognized the person._

"_Yes." Eugene confirmed. "That's Noll."_

_Mai continued to watch Oliver walk through the courtyard. A moment passed and nothing unusual happened. "Is this really all you have to show me?" Mai asked with an eyebrow raised._

_Eugene pointed at something in the image. "You can see it, can't you?"_

_Mai looked at what he was pointing at to find a white glowing orb a few meters behind Oliver. '_A spirit?_' Mai thought. Mai's thoughts were confirmed when the orb expanded into a silhouette figure. '_Wait…that isn't the same ghost as before!' _Though Mai couldn't see and of the fine details, she could tell the figure was not of a woman, but a man._

_The spirit spotted Oliver and returned back into orb form. It was not hard to tell that Oliver was not aware of the spirit. The spirit-orb took advantage of this. The spirit-orb charged at Oliver at an inhuman speed. It was only a mere second before the spirit-orb made contact with Oliver's back._

_Suddenly realizing what was going one, Oliver's eyes widened. He tried to move, but it was far too late. There was nothing Oliver could do to stop it. The spirit-orb past through Oliver and disappeared. Oliver fell to the ground, lifeless. His usually icy blue eyes were now hollow. _

_Mai felt her heart begin to shatter. "Is he…dead?" Mai choked back some tears._

"_No, not yet." Eugene said and the imaged faded to black. "Luckily what I just showed you has yet to happen, Mai. That's why I need you to wake up now and save him! Quickly!"_

_Mai nodded with determination. She closed her eyes and let herself fade back into reality._

* * *

><p>Mai woke with a start. She looked around taking in her surroundings. She sat in her sixth period desk. She must have fallen asleep during class, but then where was everyone? Mai looked at the clock; school had ended twenty minutes ago.<p>

Mai sighed and leaned on her desk. She was confused. She was positive she needed to do something. Something important…Then it hit her.

Mai abruptly stood. "Shibuya-san!" She remembered and dashed out of the classroom and ran as fast as she could down the hall.

Mai was desperate to save Oliver. Even though she hated him- well she didn't _hate _him. Hate is a strong word, so let's just say she wasn't as fond of him as she used to be. Either way, she didn't want him to die.

It seemed like an eternity before Mai arrived at a door that led outside to the courtyard. Luckily the door was already open and resting on a door stop, so she didn't have to waste time opening it.

Mai suddenly stopped in the doorway when she saw the spirit-orb form a couple meters in front of her. She looked around quickly until her eyes spotted Oliver who had his back towards her and was on the other side of the courtyard. Just as she was about to call out a warning, the spirit-orb raced after Oliver. So on instinct Mai screamed, "NARUUUU!"

Hearing his nickname, Oliver turned his head only to see the spirit-orb a few centimeters from his face. Without thinking, Oliver let gravity take its course as he fell backwards from shock barely escaping the path of the spirit-orb. Oliver watched from the ground as the spirit-orb disappeared.

Mai ran up to Oliver. "Are you okay?" Mai asked as he stood.

"I believe so." Oliver brushed of the dirt on his slacks. Oliver mentally reviewed everything that just happened, and then he remembered something causing him to smirk.

"Why…why are you smirking?" Mai questioned slightly startled. Not only was he smirking, but he looked almost happy. Why on earth would he be like that when he had just barely escaped death?

"I see you're no longer addressing me so formally." Oliver said as he headed to the nearest door inside.

Mai ran after him. "It was a force of habit- slip of the tongue!" She insisted.

Oliver reached the door and unlike the door Mai came through this one was closed. As Oliver opened the door he looked back and said, "Whatever you say, _Mai_." He smirked and went inside letting the close behind him.

As the door fell closed another old habit of Mai's kicked in. Her fists clenched, "Naru, you narcissistic jerk!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So how did you like it? Hate it?**

**What did you think? **

**So then please REVIEW and all that stuff!**


	4. Language, Threats, And A Topic Avoided

**THANKYOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! And all that stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt**

**I would first like to start off replying to SOME of the reviews from the last chapter:**

**CrimsonHeart77****: Thanks. Yeah I know. I would like update more too but considering I have school, a personal life and let alone another fanfic to write….I update as much as I can though **

**Moons-Chan****: Don't worry. I plan to write a couple chapters that focus on Naru more as a student than a ghost hunter :p**

* * *

><p>Mai didn't have the will nor energy to continue addressing Oliver with such formalities. How unfortunate it was for her, she did her best to call Oliver 'Shibuya-san', but only to end up accidently give him the satisfaction of her calling him his old nick-name. She was furious with herself, which put her in a very unpleasant mood to say the least. And to make it worse, Oliver and Lin were talking about her!<p>

"**I heard Taniyama call you by your old nick-name earlier…Did I miss something?**" Lin asked.

"**Nothing important.**" Oliver replied smirking. "**I suppose old habits aren't easily broken.**"

"**I am somewhat disappointed though. I had hoped she would last longer against you.**" Lin said.

Mai had it! She slammed the two porcelain cups on the counter-miraculously not breaking them. She turned around to face the two sitting men with a vain pulsing on her forehead. "Would you two stop talking about me behind my back? Literally!"

Oliver and Lin looked at each other and then at Mai, "You can understand us, Taniyama-san?" Lin questioned.

"Yep, so don't think just because you're speaking another language that I can't understand what you're saying!" Mai warned.

"Since when were you so conversant your English?" Oliver asked.

"Since a year ago!" Mai quickly said, but regretted it. She didn't want to get Oliver the impression that she was doing better in school because of Oliver, even though it was true. Ever since Oliver left for England a year ago, Mai strived to become erudite, just in case she ever had to interact with Oliver again so she could hold her own against him. Mai was now a straight-A student, but there was no way she could have done it without the help and support of her friends. It was John who had been tutoring her in English. The infamous Yasuhara Osamu had also been tutoring her in math and science. Masako even helped Mai with her mannerisms and etiquette. As for Ayako and Houshou, though they didn't teach her much, they were there for her. They stayed up with her during long study nights. They gave her words of encouragement whenever they could and if it wasn't for their support Mai probably would have never gotten where she is today. "Because SPR was I closed, I was finally able to focus on my studies. " Mai said trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Mai, tea." Oliver reminded.

"Oh, right…" Mai said glad he was changing the subject. She turned back to the counter and continued to make his tea.

It was nearly Monday evening. Mai, Oliver, and Lin waited in less used staff lounge-which was their base- for dark. This staff lounge was probably the best room they could possibly get for base. In the front of the room, next to the door, was a small kitchenette complete with a fridge, a stove, and a sink. In the back of the room, was a large oval table-probably used for staff meetings- with several chair surrounding it. Lin sat at that table positioning monitors on it. Off to the side of the room, was a large wooden desk facing the table. At that desk sat Oliver who was reading a philosophy book.

The teapot on the stove gave a shriek whistle. Mai took the pot off the stove, turned off the stove, and poured the tea into the two porcelain cups. She took the first cup to Lin who gave a short "Thank you."

Mai took the second cup to Oliver and set it down on the desk. Still reading, Oliver picked up the tea, took a sip, and put it down. Mai glared. Oliver gave her a sideways glance and then said, "If you are waiting for a 'thank you' you are going to be standing there an awfully long time."

"Tea-addicted jerk!" She said.

"You would think after all this time, you would have come up with a more affective insult." Oliver mused.

Anger boiled in Mai. "Fine, you jackass!" She said just as Oliver took another sip and she stormed out of the room.

Oliver nearly choked on the tea. He could not believe Mai just used that kind of language- especially towards him! Oliver looked in front of him when he heard a stifled laugh. He glared at Lin who was trying to contain his laughter. "**Sorry,**" He said. "**But you were practically asking for that one.**"

Slightly ticked off at Lin, Oliver threw his book at Lin's head. Lin ducked forward barely dodging the book with a smirk planted on his face.

"**Whatever.**" Oliver grumbled to himself still unhappy about what Mai had called him.

* * *

><p>Mai walked down the hallway to her locker. The red sunset's light reflected off the hallway's tile-like flooring. When Mai reached her locker she unlocked and opened it. She dug through her things until she found her cell phone. She needed to text Houshou or Ayako that she wouldn't be able to make the weekly dinner. Ever since SPR had been closed and Oliver and Lin left for England, the remaining SPR members in Japan got together for dinner at least once a week. Though the day they did so, often changed depending on everyone's schedule.<p>

She opened her phone to find she received a text message couple minutes ago. It was from Houshou and it read:

'Hey, kid! Where are you? We're all waiting for ya….'

She sighed as she began texting a reply. The reply read:

'Sorry, I won't be making it tonight…I am helping out Naru with the case. Naru will probably keep me busy until really late too….'

Once she sent that message it was only a short moment before she received a reply. It read:

'WHAT? What do you mean you're helping with the case? And why are you suddenly calling him "Naru" again! And again, WHAT? If he lays a finger on you I swear I will rip his smirking little head off!'

Mai sighed again realizing that made a misunderstanding. She quickly replied:

'No it's not like that Bou-san. I was just saying that Naru-being the work o'holic he is- will keep me working until late at school…'

Houshou replied with in seconds,:

'Oh…well that's a relief. But what about everything else? Why are you working for him again?'

Mai was about to reply when Oliver called for her, "Mai, let's go! I want to get all the equipment set up before night fall!"

"I'll be there in a moment!" She yelled back.

She quickly replied to Houshou's text:

'I'll explain everything thing later. I got to go now! Bye!'

Mai quickly put her phone back in her locker and trotted back to base.

* * *

><p>Mai peered down the dark hallway and shivered. "Boy, the school sure is creepy at night." Mai thought aloud.<p>

"The school is haunted, what did you expect?" Oliver pointed his flashlight at her. Mai only grumbled to herself. Oliver continued down the hall with Mai not far behind. For the past half hour, they had been roaming the school campus to see if they could find any clue as to who was haunting the school and why. Meanwhile, Lin was back at base monitoring the equipment. "Mai hurry it up, we have a lot of ground to cover." Oliver said growing impatient about her lagging behind.

"If you're such in a hurry, then why aren't Ayako, Bou-san, and everyone else here too!" Mai snapped.

Oliver stopped and turned to face Mai. "If you must know, your principal has forbidden any other 'outsiders' on campus until I have proof that the school is haunted. He made himself all too clear that he has yet to believe the school is in fact haunted." Oliver said the last part venomously making it obvious he disliked the principal.

"So…in other words you're saying Nakamura-sensei is an asshole?" Mai confirmed.

Oliver glared at her. "Mai, language." He warned. He turned, "But if you were to describe him with such foul words, then yes, that would be one of them." Oliver continued down the hall.

"Still," Mai grumbled. "I wish you would have told me it would only be _you_ and Lin dealing with the case when I said I'll help." She emphasized the 'you' making it clear she did not want to be alone with him.

Oliver was aware of this as well. "If you dislike being around me so much, then by all means, you can look around the by yourself." He smirked.

Mai stopped in her tracks, seriously thinking about the offer. She looked behind her into what seemed like a never-ending darkness. She shivered. "No….no, no. I'm good." She said and ran to catch up with Oliver.

For the next couple minutes, not a word was spoken between the two. Eventually they arrived at a door in which Oliver opened and walked through followed by Mai. Mai then realized they had just entered the outside courtyard. This brought back some unpleasant memories for Mai.

Only a few hours prior, she had just saved Oliver from being killed. Despite the fact that she was by no means fond of Oliver, she was glad Eugene warned her about Oliver's near death experience. '_That's right, Gene….'_ Mai remembered. _'…Why hasn't he passed on?_'

Mai felt torn. She knew Oliver probably knew nothing about Eugene not passing on…So should she tell him? But why should she tell Oliver? He has been nothing but rude to her in the past. Not to mention, he believed she was in love Eugene! Somewhere in the back of Mai's mind she admitted, she didn't want to give Oliver the wrong idea about her feelings for Eugene by telling Oliver he was in her dream. _'Yet,' _She thought. _'He is his brother and he has a right to know.'_

Oliver and Mai walked through the courtyard. Mai abruptly stopped and sighed, "Hey Naru…"

He stopped and turned, slightly curious about what had suddenly gotten her so down. "What is it?" He questioned.

"There is something I should probably tell you….it's about Gene…." Mai said refusing to make eye contact with him.

Oliver's heart beat quickened and not in a good way. _**'What about Gene?'**_ He thought. _**'She's not talking about her confession she made a year ago, is she?**_**' **Oliver didn't want to talk about it, not in the slightest so he quickly changed the subject. "Mai I'm paying you to work, not talk." Oliver smirked.

Mai turned bright red out of anger. "Fine then! You don't have to know!" She nearly yelled slightly appalled that he didn't want to hear about his own brother.

Oliver inwardly sighed from relief. He believed he had just avoided a topic he very much did not want to talk about, but how much longer could that topic remain unspoken?

* * *

><p>Mai slumped over her 1st-period desk fighting to stay awake. The teacher had just left the class to make enough copies of a handout. The class had been told to self-study, but of course no one did. Most of the students crowded around their friends' desk leaving most seats empty.<p>

Keiko and Michiru- who were also in Mai's 1st-period class- walked over to her desk. "Hey Mai, are you okay?" Keiko said.

"Yeah, you don't look so good…." Michiru commented with concern in her voice.

"Nnng-nnn." Mai said shaking her head. "I'm fine. Just really tired."

"Why? Did you have trouble sleeping?" Michiru questioned.

Mai shook her head again. "Then what?" Keiko asked.

"It's all HIS fault!" Mai pointed to her right at the one and only Oliver Davis. "He kept me up until really late!"

"I did not." Oliver stated, obviously having a different definition of 'late' then she did.

"Did too!" Mai retorted.

"Wow, Mai." Keiko giggled. "I had no idea you two were in _that _kind of relationship." She teased.

Mai fought the blush forming on her cheeks. "That's not true and you know it!"

"She's joking, Mai." Michiru said.

"Oh…" Mai said in realization.

"Anyway," Michiru said changing the topic. "Mai why don't you go buy some juice? It might wake you up a bit…" Michiru took out some change from her skirt pocket and handed it to Mai. "It's on me."

"Thanks but what about sensei-" Mai was interrupted.

"Oh don't worry about that old fart! It takes him like twenty-five minutes just to make a few copies. It's like he was born in the stone age or something." Keiko laughed.

Mai stood. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll make it quick just to be safe though." She said and left the classroom.

Once Mai was gone, Keiko and Michiru turned their attention to Oliver. "Shibuya-kuuuun!" They sang in unison as they pulled two chairs up in front of his desk. Oliver inwardly groaned.

They had barely said anything and he already didn't like where this was going.

"So Shibuya-kun," Keiko said as they sat down and leaned on his desk. "Mai told us she was working for you again, is it true?"

"Yes." Oliver's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

Keiko and Michiru glanced at each other and looked back at Oliver giving him a fake smile. "If that's so," Keiko started. "Then let us warn you….We still aren't exactly sure what went down with you and Mai a year ago, but if you hurt Mai again-emotionally or physically- let's just say we'll…."

"Beat the crap out of you." Michiru finished darkly yet with a smile.

"Because you see, Shibuya-kun, Mai has been our best friend since kindergarten and we don't what we'll do if something were to happen to her." Keiko informed Oliver.

"In other words, we will do anything to protect our friend, understood?" Michiru said.

"Duly noted." Oliver said simply more than aware they will stick to their word.

Michiru smiled. "Glad you see it our way." The two girls got up and returned to one of their desks.

Oliver let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. These next few days were definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I am not too proud of this chapter….**

**So….like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Tell me in a review please!**


	5. An Intervention

**THANKYOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! And all that stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**I would like to start off reply to a review:**

**seshomaru94: ****I'd like to think Mai is better than not telling Naru about her dream with Gene too, but know is perfect, you know? :)**

* * *

><p>Mai was technically part of SPR again- at least for now- She was also calling Oliver 'Naru' again so everything should be back to normal, right? RIGHT? Then why isn't it?<p>

Oliver silently grinded his teeth. Oliver stood in the front sitting area in the SPR office standing next to a grey metal filing cabinet. He had been looking over the case file of the old school house, just in case the old school house case and the current case were connected. Just as he expected, there was no obvious connection. But then again he had only begun reading the first paragraph or so, but then, he became distracted…by _them_.

They were standing in front of Lin's office, chatting away like they were the best of buddies or something. He watched them from the corner of his eye. As each second passed the more and more irritated- at least that was the emotion he called it- he became.

'_**Since when did they get so close?**_' Oliver thought. It was unusual for Lin to talk so much, let alone to talk to Mai so much.

Oliver continued to watch Lin and Mai chat. Lin had said something and in return Mai smiled up at him and laughed. That was the last straw! Oliver abruptly closed the folder and slammed it down on the top of the filing cabinet.

The sudden noise caused the small talk to stop. Lin looked at Oliver to see what was going on, while Mai glared.

"It's getting late, don't you think it's time you head home Mai?" Oliver glared trying to get whatever was going on between the two assistants to stop.

Mai was actually surprised, she thought that Oliver was going to demand for tea, not let her leave early unlike the night before. Her expression brightened, "Okay!" She grinned. She ran over to her desk, grabbed her school bag, and ran out of the office.

Oliver continued to glare at Lin. Lin, however, kept a blank expression. Oliver was the first to speak, "**Since when were you and Mai so close?**" Oliver questioned getting straight to the point.

"**Close? No, I wouldn't say that**." Lin replied.

"**Then what would you say?**" Oliver questioned even further.

"**Well, it's obvious isn't it? She's playing favorites**." Lin said.

"**Why?**" Oliver asked not understanding at all. '_**I wasn't the only one that left….**_'

Understanding what he meant, Lin explained, "**Unlike you, I actually kept in contact with everyone here, while we were gone. Mind you, it was only a brief email exchanged every once in a while, but obviously it was better than nothing.**" Lin noticed Oliver glaring and then added, "**Don't tell me you're jealous because Taniyama is playing favorites.**" Lin smirked.

"**She is NOT playing favorites.**" Oliver said venomously then quickly returned to his office nearly slamming the door behind him.

Lin continued to smirk noticing that Oliver denied that Mai wasn't playing favorites, but didn't deny he was jealous.

* * *

><p>The orange sunset glowed in the back ground as Mai reached her apartment door only to see it slightly open. Mai quickly pressed her back against the wall to the side of the door. '<em>Did someone break in?<em>' Mai inwardly questioned. Mai inched closer, she heard voices.

Mai looked around for something to arm herself against the intruder. There was no way she was going to let herself get stolen from. She eyes her school bag that hung at her waist, she could use a textbook, but those were too expensive. She couldn't afford to replace them if they were to get damaged. So, she did the only thing she could think of, she took off her right shoe. She held up with both hand preparing to strike. She began to count in her head, '_three…two…one…_'

She turned and with her shoeless foot she kicked the door so it opened completely. "Hyay!" Mai flung her shoe at the person she expected to standing in front of her only to have the shoe silently land in the middle of her living room. Ayako, Houshou, Masako, and John stared at her wide-eyed.

"What are you doing….?"Houshou, who turned his to see Mai from his position on the couch said.

Mai let out of relief, "Geez! You guys scared me! I thought you guys were a robber or something! How did you guys get in here anyway?"

"You gave us a spare key months ago. Don't you remember?" Ayako, who was sitting next to Houshou said.

"Oh right…."Mai said the memory flooding back to her. She set her shoes and bag by the door. "But what are you all doing here?" Mai smiled.

"Mai," She heard Masako say. Mai looked to her left to see Masako and John standing against the wall. "We are here to talk about what is going on with you concerning Naru."

Mai's smile fell. She wanted to run, and run fast. "B-but where's Yasu? Shouldn't he be here too?" Mai said nervously trying to find a way out of the entire situation.

Bou-san and Ayako stood. "He has class." Ayako said folding her arms.

Mai began to back up. "W-well, that's hardly fair." She stuttered. "It's mean to exclude Yasu from gatherings like this. I know, the buses are still running, why don't I go get him?" Mai turned and made a quick dash to the front door. However, John took a quick stride, stepping in front of Mai and the closed the door. Mai tried to go around John, but his back was pressed to the door and he refused to move.

"Of all the times you could have been assertive in the past, you had to pick NOW!" She nearly shouted exasperated.

"Sorry, Mai-san." John smiled weakly. "But Masako-san and Ayako-san made it very clear not to let you leave, until we've talked to you."

Mai could only imagine what Masako and Ayako said to him to make him do this. She did her best to hold back the shivers that were trying to crawl up her spine. '_This is so not cool!_' Mai thought. She was beginning to feel like a caged animal and that her four tamers are making her put on a show.

Mai looked to her front to see Ayako and Houshou, she then looked to her left to see Masako, and finally she glanced behind her only to find John. There was nowhere for her to run except…..

Mai made a mad dash to her right into the kitchen. Her four 'tamers' followed only to find her hiding under the round kitchen table.

"Mai, you're being a child." Masako said behind her sleeve as they surround Mai.

"I am not a child!" Mai barked back.

Mai had no place to go. Between Ayako and Houshou, the wall, Masako and John, and the table, she was stuck. She couldn't escape by going under the table because the chairs blocked her way. So there was only one option. Mai stood and flung herself on the table. After all, if you can't go under you have to go over.

Mai tried to pull herself across the table top. Though, it would have been easier if Ayako hadn't grabbed her arm. "This is like an intervention! You guys are acting like Naru is drug or something!" Mai said trying to pull herself out of Ayako's grip.

"**You're love is my drug~.**" Houshou sang in English. Masako and Ayako glared. "Sorry…" Houshou gulped.

"Look Mai," Ayako said. "We just don't want you to get hurt again!"

Suddenly feeling guilty, Mai stopped trying to get away and went limp. After a moment of silence, she huffed, "Fine….."

Mai sulked to the living room and sat down on the couch. Ayako and Houshou sat on each side of Mai while John and Masako stood.

"You see," Mai began. "The reason I started working for Naru again isn't because I forgive or still have feelings for or anything like that. It's far from it really. I just wanted to help everyone at my school. Besides, working for Naru again isn't permanent, it's just until the case is solved."

"Alright. I can understand that I guess. But what about you calling him 'Naru' again?" Houshou asked.

Mai fidgeted. "Well, there was this incident where Naru was attacked by one of the ghosts at school and in my attempt to warn him it kind of slipped out." Mai said meekly.

"See," John began. "I told all of you Mai-san is just fine."

Ayako sighed. "I guess you're right. But Mai," Ayako made eye-contact with. "If Naru ever gives you a hard time, just tell us, ok?"

Mai gave a sincere smile. "I appreciate your guys' concern for me, but don't worry I can take of myself just fine."

* * *

><p>Oliver sat idly in his homeroom desk. This was stupid, why did he have to become a student anyway? He was already smarter than this entire class combined (or so he thought), so why did he have to put up with this crap? When this is all over, the principle is going to have a piece of his mind.<p>

Oliver was unbelievable bored. He couldn't imagine how the average student could go through this nearly every day of their youth. The teacher's words barely registered through his head, "As you all know, the spring festival is right around the corner. We must quickly start preparing for the festival. Now, I leave you in the hands of our class representative, class representative?" The teacher called.

Oliver barely noticed the sound of someone's chair pulling back or the sound of footsteps heading towards the front of the room. Oliver only looked up when he heard Mai's voice. "Alright," Mai placed her binder on the teacher's podium. "Let's begin."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Geez! What is with the chapters I've posted this week! They're so much shorter than usual! Sorry….The next chapter will be much longer I promise! :)**

**So I know I don't deserve, but please REVIEW and all that stuff!**


	6. Friends?

**THANKYOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! And all that stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**(A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to post. I wanted to post a while ago but my computer got a virus and it took a week to fix. Not to mention, it takes me a couple days to write and edit a chapter. Anyway when summer comes, I will be updating a lot more.)**

* * *

><p>"Alright, so like always seniors get first pick, which means for the first in our high school lives we actually get to pick what we want to do for the festival. So," Mai looked to the class. "Any suggestions?"<p>

Just after Mai had said that, everyone's hand shot up-except for Oliver's of course- eager to give a suggestion. Some even called out. "A ramen stand!" One said.

"A cosplay café!" Another student suggested.

One after another each student gave their input as to what they want to class to do for the festival. Mai wrote each suggestion down on the chalkboard. The class spent the next twenty minutes voting on each suggestion, finally they were down to two. Though the class voted many times, it was always a tie between the two, and Mai was getting frustrated. "We can't do both a café and play! I know those two are popular, but we just can't handle both. We need to hurry up and pick one before class is over."

"If you think it is so easy choosing, why don't you pick one then?" A student said trying to make a point.

"Uh…." Mai said trying to decide between the two choices. The student was right, it was hard…. "How about we just think of something else?"

"If you can think of something more popular than a play or a cosplay café then by all means say it." Another student said.

"Then how about a haunted house?" Mai proposed without even thinking about it. In the last few festivals, the haunted house had always been pretty popular. But then again, that was before the school was actually haunted.

The class looked at Mai as if she were crazy. "Having a haunted house at a haunted school, how is that a good idea?" A student questioned.

"But still, with that being true, no other class would want to do it, so we wouldn't have to fight for it with the rest of the seniors." A boy pointed out.

The idea of a haunted house began to sound good to the class. "Yeah, and so what if the school is haunted it will only add to the effect." Another boy said.

The students began to talk amongst themselves, debating whether or not they should do the haunted house. Mai stared at the class helplessly. What had she done? She didn't think having a haunted house was such a good idea. For all she knows, it could provoke the ghosts.

Unfortunately for Mai, the boy who first sided with the idea of a haunted house, Takahashi Satoru, spoke, "Alright, we'll do it!" Satoru threw his fist in the air. The rest of the class cheered with him.

Oliver, however, sat quietly, watching the scene. He had heard about school festivals before, but never went or participated in one. Speaking of participating in one, he didn't have to do anything right? After all he wasn't even a real student, so why would he participate?

* * *

><p>Mai skipped merrily down the hall. She was elated. For once, she was in charge of Oliver. Being class representative and all, her job was to make sure the festival preparations went smoothly and that everyone was doing their job. The situation was perfect for Mai to take revenge on Oliver.<p>

Mai walked in the library, which was being used as the haunted house considering the classroom was too small. The preparations for the festival started almost immediately. Everyone had just began picking what jobs they were going to do. Mai walked over to Satoru-who came in second place in the vote for class representative. He also has the role as Mai's vice-class representative.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long." She greeted him.

Satoru looked up from what he was writing on the clip he was holding. He gave a friendly smile, "Don't mention it. So, did you get whatever you need from yours friend- what's her name, ah- Keiko-chan?"

Mai smiled and patted her skirt's side pocket. "Yep, so how's it going? Did everyone pick their job yet?"

Satoru gave an exasperated sigh. "Well," He handed Mai the clipboard. Mai looked over the list Satoru had compiled of everyone and their job. "Everyone, but Shibuya-san. He made it clear he didn't want to be bothered with all this."

Mai's eyes narrowed as she looked off into the distance, why wasn't she surprised? She then sighed and said, "Alright, I'll go talk to him."

Satoru sighed in relief ,glad that it was Mai that was going to have a talk with Oliver. "Good, cause to be honest I am kind of scared of that guy." He gave a weak laugh.

"Yeah, he does give off that kind of impression, doesn't he?" Mai said aloud but mostly to herself.

* * *

><p>Mai walked past the rows of bookshelves. '<em>On my way here I walked past base, and only Lin was there. So the only other place he would be is here.<em>'

Mai looked up as she neared the end of the library. '_Maybe here isn't here after all._' Mai thought as she passed the last row. From the corner her eye, Mai saw figure sitting on the ground at the end of the last row.

She turned and placed her hands on her hips as she looked at Oliver. Oliver looked quite relaxed reading a book he picked off one of the shelves. A pair of shoes entered his view. He looked up to see Mai standing over him. "Naru." She growled.

"Is there something you want?" He questioned.

"Yeah, for you to help out!" Mai glared.

"That's not going to happen." Oliver said flatly.

"But Naru, it's not fair to our classmates-!" Mai started.

"May I remind you I am not even a student here." Oliver returned the glare.

"If you attend the classes then yes you are!" Mai argued.

"Obviously, you don't know what the qualifications to be a student are." Oliver hissed.

"Look, you can deny it all you want, but it won't change the fact that I won't leave you alone until you help out." Mai crossed her arms.

There was a long silence. Then an idea came to Mai.

"Okay, fine!" Mai sighed and then perked up again. "How about this, you help me with this one chore real quick and then I will stop bothering you with helping out."

Oliver's eyes narrowed suddenly suspicious of Mai. But then again it is Mai, what harm could she do? "Alright, fine." Oliver stood and placed the book back on the bookshelf.

Mai smiled happily. "Okay, follow me!" She turned and led Oliver to the front of the library.

"What are we doing?" Oliver asked on the way.

"Getting a bucket of water." She answered.

"Why do we need a bucket of water?" Oliver questioned.

"Oh, you'll see." Mai replied as the exited the library.

They arrived in the courtyard with a bucket in hand. Mai showed Oliver to a faucet that was connected to a wall. The faucet also had a hose attached to it. Oliver squatted down, turned on the water, grabbed the hose, and pressed on the hose's head. Mai silently watched from behind as Oliver filled the bucket. When he was done, he dropped the hose and turned to face Mai. He glared, "You couldn't have done this yourself? But then again, you're such a klutz it wouldn't surprise me if-." Oliver had never seen Mai move so fast in his life. In an instant, his right wrist was handcuffed to the pipe that connected the faucet to the wall. "Wh-!"

"Keiko's dad is a cop. I thought the cuffs would come in handy if there was ever a situation like this, so I borrowed the cuffs from her today." Mai explained without Oliver even asking the question. Mai raised the hose and pointed it at Oliver. She must have grabbed it when she handcuffed Oliver.

"You wouldn't dare." Oliver said venomously.

"Try me." Mai retorted.

She was dead serious, Oliver knew. Though he didn't understand it, why would Mai do all this just because of the festival? "Mai if this is about that idiotic festival-!"

_PPFFFFFFTTTTTTT!_

Mai sprayed him with the hose. The look on Oliver's face was quite amusing. Mai swore that Oliver hadn't shown so much emotion since he found Eugene's body. Oliver gave a clearly stunned expression. He could not believe Mai was doing this. But that expression disappeared as soon as it came. Oliver glared at Mai, "Mai, unlock the handcuffs right now." He growled.

"No, not until you learn to say something nice!" She stated. "And also, why do you think the festival is 'idiotic' anyway?" Mai asked curiously. "I mean, it helps the school raise money and it's fun for the students so…." She trailed off.

"Though school festivals and similar events can be very beneficial, in this situation, however, it is not." Not seeming to get his point across, Oliver continued, "The school is haunted. The festival brings even more people here which means there is a better likelihood of someone getting attacked. The principal is aware of this, yet he goes along with it anyway. The principal really is an idiot."

_PPFFFFFFTTTTTTT!_

"Stop that!" Oliver nearly shouted. He was already dripping wet and frustrated to say the least. He felt like a chained animal. Technically, he was a chained animal.

"Not until you learn to say something nice for once!" Mai repeated.

It was clear Mai was not going to let Oliver go until did say something nice, but he has too much pride to do so. There had to be another way out.

Though they weren't the only ones in the courtyard, they went unnoticed since everyone was busy with their own thing. So the last thing Oliver expected was for any of the students to help. He didn't want their help anyway. However, there was a glint of hope when Oliver saw Lin walking towards them. "Lin!" Oliver nearly pleaded.

Lin stopped next to Mai, who was somewhat frightened by his sudden appearance. Lin looked at Oliver and then Mai. "Ah, Chinese water torture. Good choice." He said simply and then walked away.

Mai smiled to herself glad she didn't get in trouble. Oliver, however, was furious. "Lin, you lousy-!"

_PPFFFFFFTTTTTTT!_

"Ugh!"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Lin sat at base. He was searching the history of the school on his laptop, when the base's door opened. Lin looked up to find a very soaked Oliver. Head to toe, he was dripping profusely.<p>

"**What-?**" Lin asked even though he knew. He just couldn't believe Mai would take it quite this far. But then again, Oliver and Mai may just be the two most stubborn people on the planet. Though, how hard is it for Oliver to say something with added an insult to it?

Oliver glared at him and said, "**Don't ask.**"

* * *

><p>The early afternoon sun shown down on Mai as she waited for her two friends, Keiko and Michiru. She leaned against the school building with her bento in her hands. She stared up at the sky as her thoughts wrapped around what happened earlier that day.<p>

She couldn't help but feel guilty about what she did to Oliver. She just wanted to teach him a lesson and she released him after a few minutes. Though he didn't say anything nice, at least he stopped saying insulting things even if it was just for a moment. Besides, if she was doing something bad, then Lin would have stopped her right? Still, she couldn't help but feel the overwhelming guilt at the pit of her stomach.

"Mai, you ready?" Michiru asked as she and Keiko walked up to Mai bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah." She smiled trying to hide her troubles.

"Okay, let's go then" Keiko said. They began to walk to their usual lunch spot.

As they walked, they passed a group of boys who were snickering to each other. Mai stopped when she heard what they were saying. "Isn't that the new transfer student?" One asked.

"What a dork, reading in the corner like that." Another said.

Mai looked to where the boys where looking at. There, in the corner of the courtyard, Oliver sat at picnic table reading. For a moment, Mai was confused. Why would Oliver be outside? He had always spent the lunch breaks at base. So why…Mai suddenly understood. Since Oliver was so soaked, he had to come outside in the sun to dry or else it would take too long and he would become sick. Mai wondered if Oliver could hear the boys talking. Then again, he would probably be glaring at them if he did.

"Yeah, no wonder he doesn't have any friends. How anti-social could one person be?" A boy stated.

Mai couldn't take it anymore! She couldn't just stand by and watch Oliver be teased. "Mai?" Michiru and Keiko called out as Mai walked full speed toward Oliver. Mai sat down in front of Oliver, whipped her head around and glared at the boys showing them that Oliver does have friend.

Oliver did his best to keep himself from flinching at Mai's sudden arrival. "What do you want?" Oliver eyes her suspiciously not trusting her anymore.

She huffed, though her eyes where filled with determination. "Look, I know we have a rough past, but I think it is time for us to overlook it. So what do you say, " She held out her right hand. "Friends?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Well, I have two things to say. One, yes I know that wasn't actual Chinese water torture. And two, sorry if Naru and/or Mai was ooc. I thought Mai would have a little more spunk now that she is older. As for Naru, I just want him to act a little more his age (and human)**

**So like it? Hate it?**

**Please tell me in a review and all that jazz!**

**Also, I would appreciate it you can be specific about what you like or hate in your reviews. It helps me improve **


	7. Project Partners

**THANKYOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! And all that stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post, but I had no idea what I was going to put in this chapter. Like I said before when summer vacation starts (which is next weekend for me), I will post a lot more.)**

**I would like to start off responding to a review.**

**pad-annie****: Yeah the whole seeing through his wet shirt thing would've been a good scenario. However, because the material of those kind of shirts are so light and thin, many people wear undershirts with them. Also, I think it is too early in the story for some like that quite yet.**

* * *

><p>Oliver looked at Mai's outstretched hand and then at her. "You must be joking." He said in almost disgust.<p>

"Am not!" Mai defended. She lowered her hand, "If we don't forget the past and start over, then we will never get along!"

Oliver smirked, "And that's a bad thing? Now if you excuse me," Oliver stood. "I have better things to do then to let you waste my time."

Mai let a small growl escape her lips. "Fine!" She stood as well and pointed her finger at Oliver. "But you just wait and see, Naru-or Shibuya Kazuya, or Oli-!"

Mai stopped when Oliver glared at her for beginning to say his real name.

"Or whoever ever you are!" Mai continued. "I'll get you to be my friend whether you like it or not!"

Oliver continued to smirk. "I accept your challenge." He said not taking Mai seriously, but Mai was very serious. Mai then stormed off, letting Oliver return to his solitude. At that time, Oliver didn't realize how stubborn Mai really is, but soon it will become all too clear.

* * *

><p>The next day, Oliver walked down the halls of the school minutes before the first bell. No one paid much attention to him like he did to them. He preferred it that way. To him it was almost peaceful, but unfortunately for him, peace doesn't last forever.<p>

"Hey, Naru!" Mai's voice erupted from down the hall.

Oliver stopped and turned to see Mai running toward him with a big grin on her face. It was then a foreign feeling entered Oliver's heart. Was it fear or dread? Oliver couldn't tell. He only knew that he hated that feeling. Why would he fear or dread Mai? Perhaps he was afraid Mai would do something to him again like yesterday? But still the words 'fear' and 'dread' were not in Oliver's vocabulary, so why did he feel like this. Either way, Oliver's gut told him to avoid Mai at all costs, but it was too late. Mai had already caught up to him.

Just as Oliver turned to leave, Mai grabbed his arm. "Hey, Naru. Let's walk to class together!" She said far too cheery for Oliver's taste.

He shrugged her off. "You are more than capable of walking there yourself and I would prefer you to not waste my time." Oliver then walked away at a very fast pace.

Mai stood there for a moment as a thought occurred to her: Why did she want to be friends with Oliver so much anyway? He obviously wants nothing to do with her. It must be guilt, after all that was what compelled her to ask him. Yet….she knows others that have been bullied but she doesn't do this for them. Could be that…she still has feelings for him? '_No, no! That can't be it! It must be guilt!' _She thought and shook her head profusely as if it would take that troublesome thought out of head.

No matter the reason, Mai was determined to make Oliver her friend and she won't settle for any less. "Hey, wait up!" She called and ran after him.

* * *

><p>It continued like this for the next four classes. Soon lunch came around and Oliver was surprised Mai was not there to bother him. Though he enjoyed the peace and quiet, he could not help but feel a little disappointed. He did not think Mai would give up so easily, however, that does not mean Oliver would ever accept her proposal. Lin quietly observed Oliver's facial expression as he thought this. Lin didn't not know was going on but he assumed it involved Mai.<p>

Meanwhile, Mai sat in defeat with her friends Keiko and Michiru. "I just don't know what to do. He thinks I am a pest. And when I try to talk to him in class he just ignores me. I even got in trouble by the teacher for talking!" Mai sighed, "I wonder if I should just let him be. I am sure he would prefer it that way…"

"Who in their right mind prefers to be friendless?" Keiko questioned.

"You obviously don't know Naru then." Mai sighed again.

"Still," Keiko pressed. "You should what your heart tells you to!"

"She's right, Mai." Michiru agreed. "If you don't I am sure you are going to regret it.

"You're both are right!" Mai jumped up with her determination back. "Just wait and see, I will make Naru my friend even if it is the death of me!"

* * *

><p>Soon lunch ended and everyone one returned to class. Mai spent most of 5th period thinking of a way to get Oliver to agree to be friends, because obviously her current approach wasn't working.<p>

The last class of the day, 6th period rolled around and Mai was still contemplating what to do until the teacher made an announcement. "The project will due this Monday-…"

The class groaned. Mai abruptly stood. "But the school festival is here, we don't have time for-!" Mai tried to protest but was interrupted.

"That's why I am assigning partners. So don't be complaining, Taniyama-san!" The teacher scolded.

Mai reluctantly sat back down. She hated when teachers did this; assigning a lot of homework or big projects during a big school event. At least she has a partner so it is not as bad.

The teacher picked up her list and began to read it aloud. "I will now announce the pairings. Endo-san will be partnered with Arai-san." Two boys cheered in the back. "Sasaki-san with Fujii-san." A boy and a girl blushed at each other. "Taniyama-san is with Shibuya-san."

Mai and Oliver looked at each other slightly wide-eyed. For once it was Mai that smirked. _"This is my chance!'_ She thought with excitement. Oliver, on the other hand, couldn't think of a worse fate.

Minutes later, the final bell rang releasing everyone from class. Like always, Oliver was quick, yet stoic, to get out of the classroom, but Mai wouldn't let him get away this time. She trotted after him as he made his way to base. Mai would have ran, but there were too many people in the way. Luckily, Mai caught up with him as he reached the base door.

Mai gave a gentle smile. "Naru, we should really start working on our project it is already Friday and-."

"I don't know how to be clearer than I already am." He spoke venomously. "Stop with your trivial friendship. I don't need something so opulent." Oliver then turned, opened the base's door, walked in and slammed it behind him leaving Mai emotionally wounded.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long at all for Lin to notice Oliver's irritated behavior. "<strong>Did something happen?<strong>" Lin questioned.

Feeling the need to vent about it, Oliver explained.

After hearing about the recent events, Lin sighed as he looked back to the newspaper he was reading. "**I don't see why you are making such a big deal about it. After all, accepting her friendship will be beneficial to the case. She might even come back to work for SPR permanently.**" Lin looked at Oliver for a moment who was looking off into the distance in deep thought. "**Actually, I am surprise you haven't already thought of it yourself.**" He paused for a moment. "**Not unless, it is because you're scared.**"

Oliver glared at Lin. "**I don't fear something so trivial.**"

"**Is that so?**" Lin asked not believing him. "**I wouldn't be so surprised if you were. After all, the only true friend you ever had was Gene. I am sure you are afraid of accepting someone else in your life like that.**"

Oliver stood very annoyed. "**I already said I was not afraid.**" He told Lin and secretly himself.

Lin looked up at him from his seat. "**Then…what's the problem?**"

* * *

><p>Mai let out a depressed sigh as she opened her locker. She was reviewing her actions. All this time, she had only been thinking about what she wanted and not what Oliver wanted. Maybe she really should leave Oliver alone. Mai let out another sigh as she took out one her textbooks from her locker and closed her locker. As she placed the padlock on her locked and locked it, she heard footsteps. She turned to see none other than a very annoyed and aggravated Oliver.<p>

"Fine." He gave an exasperated sigh as he stopped in front of her.

"Fine….?" Mai questioned. She assumed he was talking about working on their project but was conforming it just to be sure.

"Fine, I'll accept this friendship of yours." He said despite how painful and embarrassing it was for him to say it. He never thought he would be reduced to this.

Mai's expression immediately brightened. "Really?"

"Only because I feel that it is beneficial to the case." He quickly replied.

Even so, Mai's expression or sudden cheerfulness didn't change. "Then, if were friends now, why don't we go work on our project?"

"I never said-." Oliver started, but it was too late! Mai grabbed his arm and started running with Oliver in tow. Oliver tried to break free, but Mai wouldn't let him. She could not waste such an opportunity.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, they arrived in front of Mai's two-story apartment complex. Oliver reluctantly followed Mai up the stairs and to her door. Oliver figured that if he tried to run, it would only led to more commotion, so he would rather get this over with. Also, he wanted to see what Mai's apartment looked like.<p>

Oliver quizzically looked at the door as Mai unlocked it. Mai noticed his expression. "Oh that's right! You never been inside my apartment have you?" She opened the door. It was true, though he has seen the outside of her apartment a few times before. Mostly when dropping Mai off after a case if it was late.

"Well, make yourself at home." Mai said as she entered, followed by Oliver, and kicked off her shoes and placed the in the corner by the door. Oliver also removed his shoes, but in a more graceful manner. "Oh and I assume you want some tea?" She asked.

Oliver gave a small smirk. "Do you even need to ask?"

Mai smiled, walked into the kitchen and began to make some tea. While she did, Oliver evaluated her apartment. It was decent sized. He was currently standing in the living room which had white walls and wood flooring. In front of him was a two-seater sofa facing a small TV against the back wall. To his right was an archway that led to the kitchen. From what he could tell from his position, was that the kitchen had yellow walls and the same wooden flooring the living room did. There was also a small round table he could barely see. To his left were two doors. The closest door was slightly open, which revealed itself to be the bathroom. The farthest door was closed and Oliver assumed it was Mai's bedroom.

Curiosity got the better of him as he walked towards that door. He had no idea why he was suddenly so curious about Mai. Something about her made him want to know more about her. As he reached the doorknob something soft came in contact with his head.

"Hey!" Mai called out from the other side of the living room with her hands on her hips.

Oliver removed the dishtowel that Mai threw at him from his head. Oliver didn't expect he was going to be caught considering it always took Mai ten minutes to make his tea back at the office. But then again, this isn't the office which has doors to every room, this was Mai's apartment that has a kitchen with no door. He really should have thought this through.

Oliver expected Mai to scold him, but instead she smirked, "Oh, wow! I never thought you would be one to snoop."

"I don't know what you're taking about." He remained stoic.

Mai rolled her eyes. "So you won't admit it, huh?" She walked past Oliver and opened her bedroom door. "But you know, if you wanted to look inside my room you could have just asked."

Oliver took it as an invitation and walked in to her bedroom. Mai followed, hoped on her bed and began to jump on her bed (which was something she always does). This annoyed Oliver greatly but let it go for a moment as he evaluated her room.

Mai's bedroom walls were painted a pale shade of purple. Lilac, if you want to be more specific. Unlike the other two rooms, the bedroom was carpeted. Mai's bed was against the far wall. To the left was and old bookshelf that had several books in it. To the right was a white-wooden desk which had books, papers, erasers, pencils, and pens scattered across it. I was all very simple, yet it fit Mai perfectly.

Oliver then noticed the group of photos posted on the wall behind the desk. A few were of her late parents, some were of her friends at school, many were with her friends at SPR. There was one that caught his though. It was an older photo and it had all the members of SPR in it. Oliver clearly remembered when that photo was taken. It was at the Christmas party the team had after the case in which Father Tojo hired them. It was perhaps the only photo of Oliver Mai had.

However, that photo had seen better days. There were several creases in the photo indicating the photo was once crumpled up. Compared to how the other photos were beginning to fade, Oliver concluded the photo was put on the wall recently. Mai noticed Oliver staring at that particular photo. Her expression slightly fell. She had crumpled that photo up the night he left for England. She was also sure Oliver was aware of that as well.

"I put that back up yesterday." She said solemnly despite not wanting to bring up any bad memories.

Oliver quietly nodded, also not wanting to recall anything. He then turned his attention to Mai who continued to jump on the bed. "Mai, stop that." He said letting his annoyance show.

"Why?" She inquired.

"I'm sure you neighbor downstairs doesn't appreciate it." He retorted.

"Ohayashi-san? No, she doesn't get back from work till late." Mai responded.

Getting strait to the point, Oliver said, "Look, considering what a klutz you are, if you don't stop you will hurt yours-!"

_THUNK! _

* * *

><p>"Here." Oliver placed an icepack on Mai's head.<p>

"Thanks." Mai sniffled as she grasped the icepack.

Oliver sat down across from her at the kitchen table. He grasped the fresh cup of tea and took a sip. It was silent for a moment.

Mai was the first to speak, "Well," she placed the icepack on the table. "I think we should get started on the project." She picked up the direction sheet. "So have you already read the directions?'

"No." Oliver said simply.

"Well you going to have to or else you won't know what to do." Mai stated.

"Though that is true, I won't be working on the project." He replied.

"And why not?" Mai whined.

"I have already graduated high school- let alone college- therefore, it would be unfair for me to assist you." Oliver informed Mai.

"It would also be unfair to make me do it alone!" Mai argued. "Think of all the brain cells I killed when I banged my head! That's weeks of learning gone!" She said dramatically.

"It doesn't work like that, Mai. Besides I wasn't aware you had brain cells to begin with." Oliver smirked.

"Oh sure! Make fun of the wounded one!" She huffed and then thought for a moment. "Will you please work on it with me? Please!" She begged giving him her puppy-dog eyes.

He sighed. "Alright!" Who could say no to that face? "But, I will only help."

"Fair enough!" Mai said giddily.

Oliver silently watcher as she began to work. Maybe this friendship-thing won't be so bad after all…

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So this chapter was …eh. I hope you guys enjoyed it even though I am not proud of it.**

**Like it? Hate it? So-so?**

**Well, tell me in a review!**

**Again please be specific in yours reviews. It helps me improve. **


	8. Festival Preparations

**THANKYOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! And all that good stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**(A/N: So summer vacation is finally here! I don't know how often I will be updating but I'll do the best that I can!)**

* * *

><p>Lin had noticed the change in Mai and Oliver's relationship right away. He could tell there was much less tension between the two. It seemed that the two were closer than before and it showed in the office and especially at the school.<p>

It was a pleasant Sunday afternoon at the SPR office. Four eavesdroppers stood at the narcissist's office door. Blushes graced their cheeks as they listened to what was happening on the other side of the door.

"Naru, it's too big! There is no way it is gonna fit!" They heard Mai exclaim.

"Yes it will, trust me. Watch." They heard Oliver assure.

"Ow! That hurts!" They heard Mai cry.

"What did you expect? You should have known this was going to hurt." They heard Oliver remark.

"Oh great, now I'm bleeding" Mai whined.

"Don't worry, that's normal." Oliver reassured her.

"What do you think they are doing in there?" John asked being naïve like always.

"Are you really that innocent, John?" Ayako remarked.

"If they are doing…_that_, I swear I'll-!" Houshou started.

"Oh please!" Masako interrupted. "No matter how much you act like one, you are not her brother. So what right do you have to interfere in her affairs like that?" She looked at him slyly sticking up for her friend.

"Like you're one to talk!" Houshou retorted angrily. "If this was a year ago, you would have barged in there and ripped Mai to shreds!"

Masako glared. "That was year ago. I have moved on completely and I am now a completely changed woman." She prided.

"Shhh!" Ayako hushed. "I can't figure out what they are doing when you guys talk so loud!" She said wither her ear to the door.

Just then, they heard someone clear there throat from behind them. They turned to find Lin looking at them strangely. The four backed away from the door. Lin proceeded to walk to the door and then open it.

"Don't go in there!" Ayako warned. "They're-!"

He entered the office. "I've got some more information on the school." Lin said placing some papers on Oliver's desk.

The four peeked in Oliver office. Dumbfounded Ayako finished, "…Using a glucose monitor!"

The scene was perfectly innocent. Oliver sat at his desk. Mai stood next to him with a tissue wrapped around her index finger to stop the slight bleeding. A small machine, no bigger than half the size of your palm, with a little needle sticking out on the end rested on Oliver's desk.

"Yep!" Mai said cheerfully. "We have science project on Diabetes. Our teacher lent us a glucose machine so we can find out what it is like for people that have to use them." Then becoming suspicious she added, "What did you think we were doing?"

"Nothing!" The four shouted in unison.

"Well, it's getting late. I think it's about time we leave, don't you?" Houshou asked Ayako, John, and Masako even though it was only two in the afternoon. They nodded. "Well then, see ya!" Houshou said and then they quickly fled the SPR office.

Oliver and Lin, who had been watching the scene deadpanned, turned their attention back to each other. "Good work, Lin. I will look over them shortly." Oliver informed him.

Lin nodded and left closing the door behind him.

"Oh, that's right." Mai said remembering about the case. "Have you figured out who the ghost might be and why they haven't passed on?" She questioned.

"Unfortunately, no. Your school doesn't have any major history. There is a possibility that I cannot find anything, because someone has covered up something. Though, it is difficult to say for certain." Oliver said as he examined the papers.

'_I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this case…'_ Mai thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Monday started just like any school day would. The first four periods passed like a breeze for Oliver, even though Oliver knew everything already and therefor found the classes useless for him. He was just glad that now it was lunch break which gives him the opportunity to do something useful with his time. Such as working on the case. Unfortunately- in his opinion- the base's door was mysteriously locked.<p>

He personally blames Lin for this. No matter how much he knocked or yelled through the door for someone to open it, no one did. Which was weird considering he knew for a fact that Lin was in base. Oliver was going to have a nice little chat with him later. It was obvious what Lin was doing. He was giving Oliver a subtle push to be more social, especially with Mai.

And so, Oliver sat sulking sitting on the picnic bench he sat on days before. Just what was he supposed to do now? He could go ask the janitor to unlock the door, but explaining the situation in which his own assistant locked him out would hurt his pride too much. So Oliver did the only thing he could do to make lunch period pass faster: read one of his many books.

"Naru?" An all too familiar voice called out to him. Oliver reluctantly looked up. It was Mai of course. She held her bento; she had probably been on her way to meet Keiko and Michiru when she saw him.

Mai looked at him a bit surprised. "What are you doing out here? I thought you'd be at base."

Oliver smirked. "What? Not happy to see me?"

"Oh, you know what I meant!" Mai said headstrong.

Oliver continued to smirk and explained, "For your information, all the activity that I have experienced so far in this case has happened in this courtyard. I thought it'd be a wise idea to observe this place for a while." It wasn't a complete lie, but it was close enough to one.

"Oh." Mai said contemplating it. "Well, have you had lunch yet?" She asked a little more brightly.

"No." Oliver said simply.

"Will you?" Mai pressed.

"No." Oliver sad again."

"I see even after a whole year, your eating habits haven't changed." Mai observed becoming a little irked. "But how many times do I have to tell you? Skipping meals like that is really bad for your health! Neither your mind or body can function properly when it's low on nutrients." Mai informed him She wasn't mad at him, she was just mad that he doesn't take good care of himself. After all, whether she admits it or not, she cares about him.

"Even though that may be true for _some _people. My 'my mind and body'- as you put it- function at a much higher level than most So therefore, it is not necessary for me to eat three meals a day." Oliver retorted.

"Oh come on, Naru! How hard is to bring a bento to school?" Mai said not giving up. Then it occurred to her, "Not unless, it's because you don't know how to cook?" She gave a sly smile.

"That is not you concern." Oliver glared.

"Oh, so it is true! You don't know how to cook!" Mai spun around elated. "The Great Narcissist actually has a weakness!" Oliver didn't say anything only gave an exasperated sigh. He couldn't believe he had let that one secret slip. Mai continued, "If that's the case then I guess I have no choice!" Mai smiled.

"No." Oliver said flatly.

"But I didn't even tell you-!" Mai started confused.

"I can already tell where you're going with this and I refuse." Oliver informed Mai.

Mai sighed. She placed her bento on the table and her hand on her hip. "What the big deal? It's not like I would be going out of my way to make a bento for you every day. I always make too much for myself anyway. Besides, as your assistant and friend, it my job to make sure you stay healthy." Then she quickly added, "But… there is a catch."

"And what would that be?" Oliver mused even though he didn't want anything to do with her bentos. Especially since, that was something a girlfriend usual does for her boyfriend.

"You will have to help out with the festival." Mai announced.

"Mai, I am not going to help with the festival just for something I didn't even ask for, let alone want." Oliver said dully.

"Fine!" Mai pouted. "Then I won't make you tea ever again unless you help!" She declared.

Oliver stared up at her wide-eyed. She did _not_ just pull the tea-card!

* * *

><p>School was now over and Oliver and Mai walked together to the school's library. Many students were staying after class to do some festival preparations. Oliver and Mai happened to be two of them.<p>

Oliver was sulking once again. It occurred to him that a lot of unfortunate events happened to him today. Little did he know there was one more to come.

Mai noticed his slightly degraded attitude. In attempts to cheer him up, she says, "Oh come one, Naru! It'll be fun! You act like you've never been to a school festival before…"

"I haven't." Oliver said looking forward.

A little shocked, Mai exclaimed, "What? You never went to a school festival before?" Then she remembered. "Oh right, you grew up in England. English schools are a bit different than Japanese school, so there might not be festivals there, but surely you have gone to some big school event?"

"Though that is true, in England we don't have the same events as you do here, I still haven't gone to or participated in any school event." Oliver said as they continued to walk.

"But…why?" Mai questioned not understanding it at all.

"…I was homeschooled." He replied truthfully.

"Oooh." Mai understood. That's why he is so anti-social, well at least one of the reasons. "That explain soooooo much!"

Oliver was a bit annoyed at that comment but he let it go.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes or so later, Mai was checking everyone's progress. Everything was going well until Takashi Satoru, the co-class representative approached her. "Taniyama-san, has class 2-D returned the ladder they borrowed?"<p>

"I wasn't aware they borrowed the ladder." Mai said.

"Well, they did and said they'd have back within five minutes or so, but it's been over twenty. Some of our classmates are waiting to hang stuff up." Satoru explained.

"Oh, okay. Well then, I guess I'll go check if class 2-D is done with it." Mai informed him.

"Oh really? Thank you!" Satoru thanked. "I'll go back to helping everyone out."

Satoru was about to walk away when Mai stopped him. "Oh and one more thing, while I'm gone make sure Shibuya-san continues to do what he is doing."

"I'll try." Satoru replied nervously, still scared of Oliver.

"Okay, then I'm off." Mai said making her way to the door. After one glance at Oliver with a look that said 'You better not try anything while I'm gone!', Mai left.

* * *

><p>Oliver sighed as he continued to cut various figures out of a long roll of black paper. He couldn't believe he had been reduced to this. However, he wasn't even going to risk stopping while Mai is away because he knew one of the students would tell her if he did. After all, he was only doing what Mai requested for something he couldn't possibly live without. For her tea!<p>

The year he spent in England was absolute hell without it. He wasn't going to lose it again.

* * *

><p>Mai walked upstairs to where room 2-D was. She walked around the corner and soon saw a group of students working on something in the 2-D classroom. They had the ladder.<p>

Mai approached a boy who was standing on the ladder hanging a banner up against the wall. "So will you guys be done with the ladder soon?" She asked.

The boy looked down at her. "Oh, are you from class 3-A? Sorry about that, it took a little longer than expected to hang everything up. We're almost done though. We'll get this ladder back to you in a couple minutes." The boy promised.

"Okay, thanks!" Mai smiled and turned. As she walked away, she thought '_Everyone is working hard. No surprise there, since the festival is in just a few days….'_

She hummed a jolly tune as she walked down the stairs. About halfway down the steps, Mai felt an ice cold hand push her from behind. Without a grip on anything, Mai tumbled downwards.

* * *

><p>From the corner of his eye, Oliver saw Satoru glancing at the clock every few seconds.<p>

"What is taking Taniyama-san so long? It's been like ten minutes!" Another student exclaimed.

"Alright, I guess I should go check on her." Satoru announced and then walked out the library's double doors, letting them fall close behind him.

A moment later, the library doors busted open. Oliver looked up to see a very panicked Satoru. Before anyone could ask what was going on, Satoru nearly shouted, "I-it's Taniyama-san!"

* * *

><p><strong>So like it? Hate it?<strong>

**Please tell me in a hopefully detailed review!**


	9. Fixations, Wasabi, and the Tutor

**THANKYOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! And all that good stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**(A/N: To all those you think Naru is ooc, yes I know he is. I making him ooc on purpose to show that he is opening up to Mai, okay?)**

**I would like to start off by replying to a few comments:**

**JingleBelleRock:** **First, let me say for the past year and a half, I have been homeschooled, so I talk from experience. If you are someone like Naru who doesn't really have any friends to begin with, not going to an actual school definitely doesn't help. Without actual school he doesn't have much of a reason to leave the house. After all, the main social part of a child/teen's life is school. Second, it said it was ONE of the reason he is ani-social. So do you get what I was trying to say? Please reply to this.**

**Sheshomaru94:**** Oh really? I never read a fanfic where he can't cook. If I had, I wouldn't have made so he can't cook in this story.**

**ardx:**** Well let me start out by saying, I don' know much about glucose machines: only what commercials show you. But since so many different companies make them, they are bound to vary in sound, right?**

* * *

><p>"I-it's Taniyama-san!" Satoru nearly shouted in a panic.<p>

Oliver looked up wide-eyed. '_**What did she get herself into this time?**_' He wondered. Oliver stood, "What happened?" He asked.

"She-she is unconscious by the stairs! She must have fallen down or something." Satoru started to explain, but that was all Oliver needed to know.

In an instant, Oliver was out the library doors and was running down the hall. He soon saw a group of students crowding around the bottom of the stairs.

"What should we do?" One questioned.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Another asked.

Oliver pushed through them and happened upon the sight of Mai. She laid on the ground unconscious. Oliver sighed in relief when he saw that there was no blood surrounding her.

Quickly, Oliver scooped Mai up bridal style. The crowd of students made room for him to leave. He hurriedly walked to the nurse's office.

* * *

><p>"You're an idiot." Oliver scolded.<p>

"Oh, come on Naru!" Mai whined. "It wasn't my fault I fell!" She said for what seemed to be the tenth time.

"You're just lucky you were already half way down the stairs or else who would have a lot more than just bumps and bruises." Oliver informed Mai who just huffed in response. Mai sat on one of the beds in the nurse's office. She was over all unscathed, she had a slight bump on her head and a bruise here and there. With exception of a headache which was slowly fading away due to over the counter painkillers and an icepack, Mai felt completely fine.

There was then a knock on the door and Lin walked in. "I heard Taniyama-san fell down the stairs, is everything alright?" He asked.

"I was pushed down the stairs by a ghost." Mai corrected firmly.

Oliver turned to Lin. Lin noted that he was slightly irritated. "Lin, there is a matter I would like to discuss with you outside." He said and then left the room.

Lin raised his eyebrow curiously and also left the room. Lin approached Oliver who was waiting for him in the hallway. "**Is something wrong? You seem agitated.**"

"**Lock the base door again, and I can guarantee you that the authorities will never find your body.**" Oliver warned making himself very clear.

Lin only smirked. "**If you insist. The purpose in which I locked the base's door has already been fulfilled.**" Lin informed Oliver referring to Oliver helping Mai. Not waiting for a response Lin walked down the hall back to base leaving Oliver even more irritated than before.

* * *

><p>The next day whipped around once again. And once again, lunch came around and like the day before, the base door was locked. '<em><strong>Dammit Lin!<strong>_' Oliver cursed outside the base's door. He smashed his fist against the wall in anger and then leaned on it. He was really going to have to kill Lin now.

A couple girls, who were leaning against the wall a few yards away, noticed Oliver. "Hey, isn't that the new transfer student Shibuya-san? We should go talk to him!" One of the two girls with the ponytail asked.

"Yeah, he's hot isn't he? I am a little scared to go near him though. He keeps giving off this scary vibe like he doesn't want anyone to go near him." The other girl with short hair said.

"Well, I have seen him talking to Taniyama-san a few times before so he can't be that bad." The girl with the ponytail stated.

"I guess you're right. Even if he was that bad, his looks make all worth it!" The short haired girl giggled.

"Then, let's go talk to him!" The girl with the ponytail prodded. They both giggled and approached Oliver. "Shibuya-san?" The ponytail girl called out.

Oliver grudgingly turned and looked at the two girls. "What?" He said venomously hoping to scare the girls off- he was not in the mood to deal with those kind of people- but unfortunately it didn't.

"We were wondering if you like to eat lunch with us." The ponytail girl smiled.

This irked Oliver. "Why? Because you think me to be 'hot'?" Oliver spoke in a monotone voice. "I would appreciate it if you would not bother me with your trivial fixations." He began to walk away leaving the two girls stunned, but turned back to say one last thing. "Oh and next time you think it to be wise to gossip about someone, be sure to be out of their hearing range." He said venomously and with that he walked away. He had been dealing with those types of girl since he was thirteen and frankly he was getting quite tired of them.

* * *

><p>Somehow, Oliver found himself at the usual picnic bench. Why he ended up there- he was not certain. Perhaps, it was because he subconsciously wanted to see Mai. After all she may just be the only person (in his age range) that hasn't judged him by his looks. But then again, she had mistaken his brother for him, which was just as bad if not worse- at least that was what Oliver believed.<p>

"Oh wow, you're here!" Mai said as she approached the bench. She was shocked yet happy that Oliver was there on his own free will.

Oliver looked up at her from where he was sitting and noticed that she was not only carrying one bento but two. He had completely forgotten about how Mai vowed to make him lunch.

She set the two bentos on the table and placed the top one in front of Oliver. "Well, eat up!" She smiled happily.

"No." Oliver refused.

"Don't make me get the handcuffs." Mai said darkly.

Oliver did his best to keep himself from gulping. He was not going to underestimate her again. Besides, how bad would it be to eat her damn food? To avoid confrontation, he sighed and opened 'his' bento. He picked the chopsticks and started to eat. He immediately froze. If he thought her tea-making skills were good, then her cooking was perfection.

Noticing how Oliver stopped, Mai asked "Is something wrong?"

"Yes…it's good." Oliver said and continued to eat.

"Hey!" Mai said slightly offended. "Don't act too surprised. I had a lot of practice, considering I have to cook for myself, you know!" Mai began to sit down on the bench.

"What are you doing?" Oliver questioned.

"Eating with you and I thought you were supposed to be some sort of genius." Mai stated the obvious.

"Why? Aren't those friends of yours waiting for you?" Oliver continued to question.

"No, they are helping their classes prepare for the festival. Since it starts tomorrow everyone is in a hurry to make the finishing touches." Mai explained.

"Ah." Oliver said in acknowledgement.

They ate the rest of their meals in a somewhat awkward silence.

"So…" Mai said setting her chopsticks down and wiping her face with her napkin. "You'll be helping with the finishing touches on the haunted house after school, right?"

"No." He said firmly.

"Oh come on, Naru! Please!" Mai begged but realized it was getting her nowhere, so she picked a different strategy, "You know, if you keep this up, then people are going to think you are a deadbeat."

"And if you keep this up, people are going to think you are a loudmouth." Oliver said getting irked.

Mai only stuck her tongue out at him in response.

As punishment, Oliver snatched her chopsticks and used them to take hold of her tongue. Though may have been raised in England, he used chopsticks like a pro. Mai looked at him startled. Oliver smirked and said, "Maybe this will help fix that loudmouth of yours." He then took the left over wasabi off her bento and sprinkled it over her tongue.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Mai screeched from the Hell's fire that formed on her taste buds. She gulped down all her water bottle's contents in a matter of seconds. Mai slammed her water bottle down and glared at Oliver.

Oliver, who was intently watching Mai's reaction, had the biggest smirk on his face that Mai had ever seen. He particularly enjoyed Mai's expression. Her face was red from anger, yet she looked completely frazzled. Oliver's shoulders began to shake. He wasn't sure how much longer he could contain himself. Mai was about to question him, when Oliver started to laugh. He couldn't hold it in anymore. It was just too funny.

Instinctively, Mai acted on her anger, "Don'd waugh ad odher's peopwe's pan, yow jewk!" Mai had tried to say, 'Don't laugh at other's people's pain, you jerk!' but it came out completely wrong due to her numb tongue. However, this made Oliver laugh even harder. Frustrated, Mai pointed her finger at him and said the one word that summarized Oliver's actions, "Ebil!" She tried to say 'evil', but at least she can pronounce the 'l's now.

'_Geez, Naru is such a jerk laughing at me.'_ Mai thought and then something occurred to her. '_Wait…Naru is…laughing?'_

Mai abruptly stood and leaned over the table coming nose to nose with Oliver. "Are you possessed?" Mai asked concerned and suddenly she could speak clearly once again!

Suddenly back to his usual self, Oliver glared. He put his palm to Mai's forehead and pushed her back into her seat. "No." Oliver said flatly and then quickly stood up and walked away leaving Mai stunned.

* * *

><p>Mai walked down one on the school's hallway by herself. School had ended an hour ago. Many classes were doing last minute preparations for the festival. Mai's class had just finished all the preparations, it was just a couple things so luckily it didn't take too long. Oliver, of course, didn't help. Mai suspected he was at base. No surprise there. Normally she would be a bit mad at him for not helping out but, for today, she was just glad he laughed.<p>

Mai stopped when she reached the part of the hallway in which it branches off in four different ways: forward, backward, left, and right. Mai felt as if she was being watched. The feeling wasn't as eerie or as creepy as she expected it to be considering the school is haunted. She looked to her left and right to see if she could see something. Unknown to Mai, I hand was slowly reaching out for Mai's shoulder.

Mai suddenly felt like there was someone behind her. She was about to turn around and look when someone called out to her. "Mai-chan!"

The hand retreated.

Mai looked forward to see Yasuhara Osamu way at the other end of the hall walking towards her. "Yasu!" Mai smiled cheerfully. Mai ran to the other end of the hall to greet him. "What are you doing here? I thought you had classes."

"Miss me, did ya?" Osamu joked pushing up his glasses. "Well, to start with, I am on spring break now which gives me a lot more time. And you know how I have a part time job as a tutor? Well when I was looking up your school after I heard you guys got a case here, I saw that you school is hiring tutors for the next few days. So I thought I should take it up and kill two birds with one stone."

"But the next few days is the school festival, why would you need tutors for that?" Mai questioned.

"Apparently, if you have bad grades or get in trouble a lot, you can't participate in the festival. So I have to tutor those kids in one of the classrooms while everyone else is having a good time. Kind of sucks, huh?" Osamu explained.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be one of those kids." Mai agreed. The idea of not attending the festival kind of scared her.

"Uh? No, I was talking about me." Osamu corrected and then quickly changed the subject. "So where is that Big Boss of ours? I haven't seen him since he left for England!"

"Oh, he's probably at base. I'll take you there." Mai said.

* * *

><p>Oliver opened the base's door. As he expected, Lin was typing away on his laptop as he sat at the table. Oliver quickly walked in front of him. "<strong>Lin!<strong>" He growled.

Lin looked up at him slightly startled. "**What is it?**"

"**I thought I told you to never lock the door again.**" Oliver said with venom seeping out of every word.

"**Yes, you did.**" Lin stated unsure of where he was going with this.

"**Then why was it locked during the lunch break?**" Oliver was very close to raising his voice.

Lin looked at him strangely. "**What are talking about? I wasn't even here during lunch.**" Lin said honestly.

"**What?**" Oliver said now slightly confused.

"**I went to the office to sort out some files. I left a little after 10:30 and didn't comeback until about 2:00.**" Lin explained still looking at Oliver in confusion.

Oliver was a little more than confused. He was certain Lin wasn't lying, after all Lin was one of the few that wasn't intimidated by him or his threats so Lin would have no reason to lie right now. But what didn't make sense was that the door needs a key to be locked from the outside. Since no one in SPR has a key to the base the only other way for someone to lock the door is from the inside, but if no one is inside how is it locked?

Both Oliver and Lin were thinking similar thoughts. Perhaps it was the ghost?

Suddenly Osamu, followed by Mai, busted through the door.

"Naru-chan! Lin-san!" Osamu called giddily and proceeded to ramble on aimlessly.

"Yasuhara-san…" Oliver said becoming agitated. The last thing he needed was an overzealous college student stirring up all kinds of commotion.

Could things get anymore hectic?

To put it simply: Yes, yes they could.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: It was about damn time I brought Yasu in the story, huh? BTW to all you GH fan fiction writers out there, Yasu's first name IS Osamu NOT Yasuhara!)**

**So Like? Hate it?**

**Tell me about it in a review!**


	10. The Basement

**THANKYOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! And all that good stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**(A/N: Sorry, sorry, SORRY! I know I haven't posted in forever, but I haven't been in the writing mood lately. I wanted to post this yesterday but, it was my Dad's bday so I was busy.)**

* * *

><p>The first day of the school festival had finally arrived. With only a few minutes before the school festival is open to the public, many students hurried to get ready. Mai was one of those students.<p>

Mai quickly tore open a package as Oliver stood against the wall watching. Soon Mai held up a 'screamer' costume. It consisted of a white mask and a full body black cloak. The costume was pretty light weight so Mai could simply wear it over her clothes. Upon examination of the costume, Mai frowned. "Aw, it's way too big for me! They must have screwed up my order!"

"Looks like you need to someone at least twice you size for that." Oliver pointed out.

"I guess you're right." Mai sighed. "I really wanted to scare people too! Oh well…Now who should I…" Mai looked around and trailed off when eyes met Oliver's. A big smirk was planted on her face.

Oliver glared. "Don't even think about it Mai." Oliver warned as he backed up and Mai quickly approached. Soon his back was against the wall and he had nowhere to go. "Don't even dare or I swear you wi-Umf!"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Mai looked out the second story hall window. Her smile brightened when she saw them. "They're here!" She cried giddily and took off running.<p>

Mai ran down the hall, down the stairs- with a good grip on the railing this time, and out the first front entrance to the school. Once outside, she scanned the crowd for them.

"Mai!" Ayako called out to her.

Mai looked to her right to find Ayako, Houshou, Masako, and John. You might be wondering, what are they doing here? After all, the principal specifically said that he didn't want them on the school campus until there is proof the school haunted. However, since the school is open to public during festival hours, they are allowed to come. Consider it as a loophole.

"Hey!" Mai panted as she ran up to her four friends.

"Hey, kiddo!" Houshou said ruffling her hair. "This is quite a festival you kids put together."

"Really, thanks!" Mai grinned.

"He's right, Mai." Masako said behind her sleeve as she approached. "Though it's a shame we won't be able to look around ."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mai asked confused.

"Shibuya-san, asked us to work during the festival hours." John explained.

"Speaking of Naru, where is here?" Ayako questioned as she looked around.

"Helping out with the haunted house." Mai smirked.

They looked at her in disbelief for a moment and then burst out laughing. "Good one, kid." Houshou chuckled not believing her along with everyone else. "Seriously though, where is he?"

Mai sighed knowing that they would have to see it for themselves to believe it. "Follow me." She said leading them into the school building.

* * *

><p>At first, Oliver wasn't pleased. Mai had managed to put the costume on him. He didn't even know why he let Mai so close to him to begin with. Let alone, why he was even doing what Mai said. Currently, he stood in the library behind a bookshelf waiting for students and visitors to pass. When they did, he would jump out and scare them, getting shrieks as a response every time. He had been doing this for the past fifteen minutes or so. When he first started, he disliked it because this was completely out of his character and it hurt his pride too much, but as time passed he realized of couple things.<p>

Everyone thought he was Mai because that was supposed to be her costume. Though you might think people could tell it wasn't Mai because of the height difference, however it was dark so no one noticed. He also didn't use his voice. Also, he soon found the peoples' reaction were quite humorous to him. Oliver couldn't help but smirk as he scared them.

* * *

><p>Mai led them to the library's entrance where Mai told them to wait. As she walked through the haunted house while scary music played, no one scared her because they knew it was her, except for one who knew but didn't care.<p>

Oliver jumped out from behind the bookshelf smirking as much as a person could smirk. Mai jumped and squealed, "Oh, geez! Naru!" She placed her hand on her chest as she tried to calm down her breathing.

"You've faced ghost, demons, and who knows what else, yet you scared of a guy in a mask?" Oliver questioned. His words were slightly muffled due to the mask her wore.

"It's a natural reflex!" Mai defended and then remembered why she was here. "Anyway, everybody is here. They are waiting outside the library."

Oliver nodded and they walked through the rest of the haunted house looping around the library back to the entrance. Outside, everyone was waiting and Lin had just joined them (Osamu was busy tutoring).

When they saw Mai and the mask figure approach them Houshou grinned and said, "Seriously, where's Naru?" Everyone besides Lin was thinking similar things.

Oliver gave an exasperated sigh and he removed his mask, causing Ayako, Houshou, John, and Masako's jaw to drop. Though Oliver was ashamed- this hurt his pride after all- he refused to show it. So he went straight to business, "Today, the four of you will be interviewing the students to find out their experiences at base. You should already know he procedure by now. Lin will take you to base. I- unfortunately- am busy."

Mai was pleased with the last part. She thought he would try to get out of helping out of the haunting house.

With that being said, Oliver quickly reentered the haunted house followed by Mai.

The rest of the team stood stunned, except for Lin who simply smirked. "This is…weird." Ayako said a bit confused. Why would he help out with the festival, let alone wear that costume? It goes against his entire ego!

"This isn't weird, this downright scary!" Houshou corrected.

"Koujo-san, is something wrong with Shibuya-san?" John asked concerned.

"Yes, Lin. When did Naru start to act so abnormal?" Masako questioned also concerned.

"Abnormal?" Lin repeated still smirking. "I'd say Naru is acting quite normal." _'__**For someone in love…though I doubt Noll knows that.**__'_ Lin added in his head. "This way." Lin said beginning to walk quickly down the hall.

"Lin, what does that mean? Lin!" Ayako shouted as they chased after Lin for answers.

* * *

><p>A half an hour later, Lin, Ayako, Houshou, John, and Masako sat on one side of the long table in base. Students stood in lines before them while the team hurriedly wrote their experiences down. When the team had put the cardboard sign at the door telling the students to come in if that had encounters with the spirits here, they never imagined so many would come in.<p>

"A couple weeks ago I was walking down one of the halls on the first floor after staying late to help my teacher when I heard an eerie voice calling me name. I turned around but saw no one there. When I looked forward again I saw this mangled body of a young girl in a kimono on the ground. Suddenly the girl looked up at me with bloodshot eyes and said with an inhuman voice 'Play with me'. I ran after that." One girl said.

"Sometimes the classroom doors will suddenly lock even though there is no one there to lock them." Another student said.

"Once about a month ago, I was walking down the stairs I felt this freezing hand push me down. It was a good thing a had a good grip on the railing." A boy stated.

"Me and my friend were eating lunch outside few days ago when a little boy that wore clothes that looked like they were from the Taisho period came running up to us. He looked hungry so we offered him some off our lunch but he didn't take. We talked with him for a few minutes and everything seemed normal with him until he suddenly said he had to go and then ran straight through a wall!" Another girl exclaimed.

It went like this for another hour until they finally had to close base due to the fact they ran out of paper and they had a _lot _of paper to begin with. Lin gathered all the paper into a single large stack. Houshou stretched out in his chair. "Either the ghost has one hell of a multi-personality disorder or we are dealing with a lot more than one." Houshou said referring to the large range of encounters the students had.

"There are at least two spirits here, Taniyama-san and Naru have confirmed it themselves." Lin stated.

"Two? There has to be a lot more two!" Houshou exclaimed.

"We must remember not all of the statements may be true." John reminded.

"Well Masako, what do you think?" Ayako questioned.

Masako held her sleeve up in front of her mouth in thought. "There are definitely more than two spirits here. How many exactly- I am not entirely certain. Some of the spirits keep disappearing while other ones pop up. It is impossible for me to tell just how many there are." She explained.

Before any more questions could be asked, Osamu had burst through the base's door. "Well, what's up my peeps!" Osamu grinned.

"Yasu?" Ayako questioned and then she remembered. "Oh that's right! You are tutoring here right?" She recalled the email he sent them.

"Yep, I'm on my break now so I thought I'd swing by and see what's up." Osamu explained as he pushed up his glasses. "So, what's up?" He leaned against the table.

"Trying to figure out what's going on with this school, that's what." Houshou groaned.

"All we know is that there are several spirits here." Ayako stated.

"Perhaps we can find a pattern in the experiences." John said trying to help.

Osamu eyed the large stack of papers on the table and then slyly said, "I would love to help, but I have work to do." He smirked as he walked to the door and left. In a way, he was glad he had an excuse not to help because that stack was _huge_!

"Lucky bastard." Houshou muttered as Osamu walked away. "Why is it that we have to do all the work while Mai and Naru are having all the fun?"

"Because that's what I pay you for." A familiar ice cold voice sounded form the doorway. The team looked to find Oliver. He had removed his costume and just wore his school clothes.

The team, besides Lin, was rather shocked to see him in anything other than black. "Naru, I believe we have enough statements from the students." Lin announced.

"Good, go through them." Oliver said making the other four groan. He then quickly changed the subject to the real reason he was here. "Have any of you seen Mai?"

"We thought she was with you…" Masako stated.

Oliver's eyes narrowed in response. "She was…until she disappeared."

* * *

><p>Several minutes earlier…<p>

* * *

><p>Mai stood outside the library's entrance monitoring the growing line of people waiting to get in. <em>'Wow, I was right. The haunted house is really popular.'<em> Mai thought. Oliver was currently inside scaring people.

Satoru suddenly peeked his head outside of the library. "Taniyama-san, someone spilled their juice all over the floor."

Mai sighed. "Alright, I'll go get the janitor. Don't let any more people in until we get that cleaned up. Someone might slip." She said as she started to walk away. "Oh and put a sign up that says 'No food or drink'." She added.

"Okay!" She heard Satoru reply.

Mai walked down the especially crowded halls of the school. Soon Mai stopped at the door of the main janitor's closet. She then knocked on the door, when there came no reply Mai slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

"Hello?" She called but no one was inside. Well, it looks like she will have to clean the mess up herself.

Mai walked inside, past an old desk and chair, to the shelves that held cleaning supplies. As she passed, she noticed two small doors on the ground that were padlocked shut. "Huh, that's weird. I didn't know he school had a basement…." Mai mumbled to herself.

She just shrugged and grabbed a towel and a squirt-bottle of cleaner off one of the shelves. Mai walked back to the door and was about to open the door when she heard a loud click behind her.

Startled, Mai turned around to find the padlock on the basement suddenly unlocked.

"That's weird…" Mai said kneeling down in front of the door and placing her cleaning supplies on the ground next to her. "I could have sworn this was locked before…" She fiddled with the padlock.

She kept wondering what was down there. After debating it for a minute, curiosity got the better of Mai. _'I mean, a little peek won't hurt would it?'_

Mai removed the pad lock and slowly opened the doors. She couldn't see much, only a rustic old ladder leading downwards. It was too dark to see anything else at that moment. There was no eerie vibe emanating from down there as far as Mai could tell, so she assumed it was safe.

Carefully she stepped on the ladder and worked her way down. She was a bit surprised that the ladder didn't give out on her. Mai knew what she was doing was probably very stupid, but if there was something down there that could help solve the case, she wasn't going to pass up on the opportunity!

Mai jumped on the stone floor and looked around to see the see the yellow-brick walls. She knew just by the state of the floor and the walls this room was very old. Maybe even older than the school.

Straining her eyes, Mai tried to see what was on the other side of the room. Mai's eyes widened when she finally saw it. It was a cremator! "Why is there a cremator under the school? I have to tell Naru!" Mai exclaimed frightened now knowing she should have never have come down here.

After dashing to the ladder, Mai managed to climb a couple of steps before the doors suddenly slammed shut on her and there was a clicking sound. Someone or rather some_thing_ had locked her in.

The room was only dark for a split second before flames erupted from the cremator and a horrifying vibe filled the room. Many cold and long transparent hands grabbed Mai and tried to pull her towards the cremator. Mai clung on to the ladder for her life. Luckily, the ladder was bolted to the wall or else she would have been long gone be now.

She also heard many voices, but they all wailed the same thing, "Join us." Mai knew she had to get out of there fast, but how?

Mai was able to free one arm from a spirit's grip. She banged on the doors and was about to call out for help when a hand covered Mai's mouth preventing her from speaking. Her head was titled back trying to fight the spirit's pull.

Suddenly the step Mai was standing on gave out leaving Mai dangling. Mai was going to die, she just knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So some of you probably figured out why the school is haunted after reading this chapter.)**

**So like it? Hate it?**

**Let's see if we can get to a 100 reviews before ch. 11!**


	11. The Truth About The School

**THANKYOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! And all that good stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY. I haven't written in like forever. There is no excuse for it I know, but hopefully I will be back to updating every month.**

**Please REVIEW the LAST FEW CHAPTERS if you need to.**

**P.S. Notice my new story picture? A friend of mine, whose username is Shaida, made if for my bday. She writes Sonic X fanfics, so go check her out and tell her I sent you!**

**And so, the long awaited chapter…**

* * *

><p>Mai's grip on the ladder she dangled from started to slip. Her feet scraped against the brick wall as she tried to boost herself up, though, it didn't work. The spirits' grip did not loosen and she knew it was only a matter of time before she was thrust into the cremator which was still ablaze.<p>

Was this really it for her? Was she really going to die here? She hoped with all her being it wouldn't be so, but what could she do in a situation like this?

Then a ray of hope appeared when a voice called out from above. "Is someone down there?"

It wasn't a voice she knew well, but nonetheless she called out to it anyway- or at least, attempted to. There was still a ghostly hand covering her mouth, so she began to thrash around with her feet in hopes the man above would hear her.

Mai then heard what seemed to be a jangling of keys and then a click. The basement doors opened quickly. The sudden light nearly blinded Mai and frightened away the spirits. Two rough hands pulled out of the basement and onto to the floor above.

Mai's rescuer hurriedly shut the basement door and looked them as Mai caught her breath. "What…what were you doing down there?" The man who looked to be in his early fifties asked also out of breath. Mai recognized him as the school janitor Endo Akio.

"Sorry, it suddenly unlocked itself and I thought-." Mai started to explain herself, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

The door opened to reveal a familiar blue-eyed narcissist. Oliver held back a sigh of relief when he saw Mai. "Mai what are you doing? Your vice-president has been looking for you everywhere." He lied.

"Hey, Naru! I think I've found something really important to the case." Mai said happily.

Oliver quirked his eyebrow in response.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the entire team- other than Osamu- was in the Janitor's closet as well. Houshou squatted only a few feet away from the open basement doors holding a flashlight looking in. Everyone was on guard in case the spirits decided to act up again. "Yep, that's definitely a cremator." Houshou said getting up.<p>

"What is a cremator doing under the school?" Oliver asked Akio.

"I don't know." Akio replied. "It has been there for all of my thirty years here at this school. I often heard sounds and saw lights coming from down there. The janitor before me claimed it was haunted and warned me to always keep the basement doors locked."

"So the supernatural activity with the cremator didn't start a few months ago like everything else?" Ayako questioned.

"Oh no. I would say that cursed thing has been active since before the school was around!" Akio exclaimed.

Oliver's eyes widened in realization. How could he have missed it?

"Lin come with me." Oliver said and quickly left the room followed by Lin.

Mai quickly ran out into the hall. "Naru! Where are you going? What about the festival?" She called after them only to be ignored.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Mai huffed with annoyance. She had just found out Oliver and Lin had left campus by the lack of the SPR van in the parking lot. How could he just leave? They had a haunted house to run! Mai was disappointed, she thought he had changed. After all, the past few days showed that he wasn't such a workaholic. But then again, Oliver was still Oliver. Don't get her wrong, she was happy there was a lead for the case. It's just she wished she waited until after the festival- or at least the day was over to investigate the basement. Oh well…<p>

Mai made her way through the crowded halls heading back to the library. As she did so a voice called out to her. "Taniyama-san?" Mai turned around. It was her sixth period teacher.

"Yes, Ishida-sensei?" Mai asked her teacher who was a kind woman in her late thirties.

"Can a talk to you for a moment?" Ms. Ishida asked. Mai nodded and then her teacher led her back to her empty classroom. Closing the door behind her, the teacher said, "I know you'd rather be enjoying the festival so I'll make this quick. I am a little worried about you, Taniyama-san."

"Huh? Why?" Mai questioned slightly confused.

"Well do you remember that orange handout about your plans for the future I gave the class to fill out? You still haven't turned it in and you're always turn your work in on time…" Her teacher explained.

Oh. The handout….Mai completely forgot about that. "Oh right, um, I just haven't decided yet what I want to do in the future yet….I haven't really made up me mind."

"Well, that's fine. Just try to decide soon and if you need help feel free to ask, alright?" Ms. Ishida smiled.

Mai replied with fake enthusiasm. "I will!" Well that will be easier said than done.

"Alright, well go on now. Have fun." Ms. Ishida insisted and Mai left the classroom.

Mai sighed as she walked down the halls, no longer thinking of a particular destination. She was confused, really confused. If this was a couple weeks ago, Mai rejoining SPR would be out of the question. But now that Mai and Oliver's relationship- or whatever you want to call it- is better than ever maybe…She wasn't sure. After this case is over, what would happen between the two of them?

Mai quickly shook the thoughts out of her head. No, she couldn't go back to SPR. Like mentioned earlier, Oliver was still Oliver.

Soon, Mai found herself at base. She might as well check in with everyone. Though it had only been a few minutes since she last seen them.

"Any word from Naru?" She asked as she walked in.

"Nah, but you know Naru. Always disappearing in the middle of cases due to some epiphany he had." Houshou sighed.

"Then what are you four going to now?" Mai questioned.

"Wait, as usual." Ayako also sighed. "What about you, Mai?"

"I was going to go back to the haunted house-" Mai started but was interrupted by a frantic Osamu ran into base.

"Ghost…attacking…my students…classroom 3-C." Osamu panted.

Immediately they all ran out of the room with Osamu leading the way. Though, it was difficult to run considering all the people in the way. Eventually, they were able to get to classroom 3-C and just in time too.

Desks, chairs, and papers were scattered across the room. Eight students sat huddled in the far corner of the classroom. Most importantly the principal was with those students. He had come to the classroom to check on Osamu and the students' progress. His face was full of shock as he faced the truth he was denying the entire time.

A silhouette stood in the middle of the room. Whether it was male or female Mai couldn't tell, but, she supposed, it didn't really matter. "This spirit has hostile intent!" Masako said quickly with her sleeve to her face.

An inhuman shriek erupted from the silhouette. The silhouette suddenly dashed towards us leaving us little time to react. "Naumaku sanmanda bazara dan kan!" Houshou chanted just in time. Vanishing into thin air, the spirit was gone.

"Wha….wha…how…?"The principal, Nakamura Aoi, was rendered nearly speechless.

Ayako and Osamu ran over to the students and checked on them. A couple of them had gashes on their legs and arms. Others held onto their limps as if they were broken. "We need to call an ambulance!" Ayako quickly informed us.

"Nonsense!" Aoi said standing up recomposing himself. "Can't be hurt from something that never happened." He was in denial…..are you serious?

Before anything could be said, Houshou grabbed Aoi by the collar and pinned him against the wall. "Listen here you-!" He held himself back from saying anything he'll regret. "I don't care if you still don't personally believe in ghosts, but you have a responsibility to this school and more importantly its students. These aren't the first group of kids to be hurt and if you are going to allow them to be hurt any further then you really shouldn't be principal!" Houshou gave and aggravated sigh and shoved Aoi to the side. Aoi sulked out of the room.

"Damn, Bou-san!" Osamu grinned.

"It was about time someone said something like that to him." Ayako exclaimed also pleased.

"I agree. Well done." Masako nodded.

'_Naru is going to love hearing about this!'_ Mai thought considering how much Oliver expressed hatred towards the principal.

Houshou was a bit flustered with all the sudden compliments. "It was nothing, that guy as just getting on my last nerve."

"Alright, arigato." They all heard John suddenly say into his cellphone and only a moment later he shut it and put it back in his coat pocket. "The ambulances should be here in ten minutes." He informed them.

"You all just hold tight till then, 'kay?" Ayako told the students. They nodded slightly though in pain.

Masako walked to the other side of the room where John was. "I admire your quick thinking, Brown-san." Masako said with her sleeve hiding the pink tints on her cheeks.

"Oh, arigato, Hara-san." John smiled politely.

"Geez, I swear he is just as oblivious to Masako's feelings as Naru is to his own feelings about Mai." Ayako muttered shaking her head.

"Hey, Naru doesn't have feeling for me! We're just friends!" Mai quickly defended.

"Suuuure you are…" Ayako, Houshou, and Osamu said in a sarcastic unison and then laughed.

"We're are!" Mai said getting flustered.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, SPR excluding Oliver and Lin who were still not back yet, stood in the school's parking lot seeing the eight students off. As the last ambulance left the campus, everyone sighed.<p>

"So…..what now?" Osamu asked stretching out his arms as everyone turned and headed back to the school.

"Wait for Naru, I guess." Mai said.

"As usual." Houshou murmured. "I still don't get why he can't where he is going….."

"That's because it's Naru we are talking about here. That should be enough of an explanation." Ayako sighed. Everyone just chuckled.

Suddenly, just as they arrived at a side entrance to the school, a voice was heard over the intercom. "Visitors, faculty members, and students, this is your principal speaking." Aoi's voice sounded weary. "I regret to inform that due to some unforeseen circumstances the school will be closed indefinitely. Because of the safety risk, I am asking all festival activities to stop and that all visitors, faculty members, and students leave immediately."

SPR stood gawking at the speaker. Maybe he wasn't such a bad principal after all…..

* * *

><p>The sun started to set as a familiar black van pulled into the school's strangely deserted parking lot. After parking, both Lin and Oliver stepped out of the van.<p>

"**I wasn't aware the festival ends this early**." Lin said closing the door as he took in his surroundings.

Oliver closed his door as well. "**It doesn't**." Oliver said with his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Oliver and Lin made their way in the school, through the quiet hallways, and to base. As they approached, they both could the laughs and voices of those inside. Good, so they were still here.

All conversation stopped when the base door opened. Surprised, they turned.

"Well, it's about time you two got back!" Mai grinned with her hand on her hips.

"Where is everyone?" Oliver said getting straight to the point.

"Oh, Nakamura-sensei closed the school." Mai informed him.

"Why?" Oliver asked slightly wide-eyed.

"Because Bou-san nearly kicked his ass." Osamu laughed as he turned back and forth on an office chair.

"Not true, I just gave him a piece of my mind." Houshou defended.

Oliver started to become slightly aggravated due to the fact no one was giving him an actual explanation. That is, until John spoke. "While you and Koujo-san were gone, some students were attacked in front of Nakamura-san and so he finally decided to close the school." He explained.

"I see." Oliver said secretly pleased as he made his way over to the long table.

"So Naru, where did you and Lin-san go?" Mai questioned.

"The library. I had a theory about the school's history and I was correct." Oliver explained.

"Well, what is it then?" Ayako asked.

As everyone but Lin inched closer in anticipation. Oliver dropped a stack of papers onto the table and said, "The school was built on an entire cemetery."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So sorry this chapter is a little dull. The next two chapters will better though!)**

**So what do you think?**

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Well please tell me in a review!**


	12. Why I haven't updated

So, I know I haven't updated in months, and for that I am truly sorry.

It's just the past few month I have been having a rough time. I have been depressed and have been having an extremely hard time concentrating, on anything really and that includes homework. Needless to say I am really behind in my schoolwork (so much so if I don't start to make progress again I may be kicked out of my school)

No, I will not be giving up on this story.

I will try to update as soon as I am better.

I am so thankful for everyone reviews and support of The Narcissist Goes To School. I will hope you all will stick around and bear with me!

Again, I am really sorry. I wish I could update once a month like I used to!

-Midnightrose613 aka Katie


End file.
